Outsider Chronicles: SplitSecond Hero
by Dis Lexic
Summary: Getting reborn into a world of superheros is annoying. Eh, at least I get awesome powers out of the deal. Now if only I didn't have that bloody line in my head...
1. Chapter 1

Outsider Chronicles: Split/Second Hero

Getting reborn into a world of superheros is annoying. Eh, at least I get awesome powers out of the deal. Now if only I didn't have that bloody line in my head...

 **Yeah, shouldn't be starting this but I don't give a damn. My Hero Academia is awesome and I can't resist. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

When I found out I had been reincarnated, I had mixed feelings. On one hand, I wasn't dead, so that was nice, but one the other hand, I was a baby again and there's a bloody good reason that you don't remember that! Still, there was one good thing that came of my new life. The world I had been reborn into is FUCKING AMAZING, if a little dangerous. After all, with people with powers running around, its only natural to be worried. So, which fucked up world full of Supers have I been reincarnated into you ask? Marval? DC? Nope, try My Hero Academia. This is gonna be so fun!

I had a brief heart attack after I discovered that my Parents were part of the 20% of the Quirk lacking population, but after I accidentally ran all the way to school in faster than the bus, that worry was quickly dropped. Yep, my Quirk is super speed. Kinda ironic seeing as my name is Setsuna. Of course, there was a lot more to my Quirk than just letting me run fast. From the day I gained the power, my body rapidly started adapting to it, granting me enhanced durability to withstand the g-forces from my speed, boosting my perception speed and granting me an enhanced brain that could actually work at my high speeds without slamming face first into a wall. Of course, all that came with a minor issue of sending my metabolism through the roof. On one hand, I healed quickly and would never be fat, on the other, it sent my appetite through the roof. Its a damn good thing that the Government had a method of dealing with Quirks that had that effect with a type of medication that allowed me to function without eating an entire supermarket worth of food every day.

* * *

Unsurprisingly, as I got older and my body got stronger, my max speed increased. When I first got my power, I was capable of outrunning trains. A year later, I could break the sound barrier while pushing myself, although it did do a real number on my body to move that quickly. One year later however, my top speed had increased again, landing me squarely as the fastest thing on two legs seeing as I could now break mach two. It was at that point that it was discovered that it wasn't my top speed that was increasing but rather my bodys ability to handle that speed. According to the specialists we talked to, my top speed was actually theoretically unlimited, but my body couldn't stand the force of the speed past a certain point until it got stronger.

My growth continued at that rate with the only things slowing me down being the fact that my clothes couldn't take it and burst into flames and the fact that running at mach speed in a built up area tended to blow out windows and blow people off their feet. Still, hitting someone with the force of a bullet is still more than enough to take down most villains. Speaking of, with great power comes great responsibility etc, so I was definitely intending to head off to Hero School.

* * *

"SETSUNA, WAKE UP YOU LAZY BUM!"

I groaned as my mother's voice echoed up the stairs, rousing me from my slumber.

"Five more minutes," I groaned.

"NO, NOW!" shrieked Mum, "OR HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN THE EXAM IS TODAY!"

"I swear that woman has super hearing," I muttered as I slowly pulled myself out of bed and slogged to the bathroom to wash up.

I washed my face, not bothering to come my hair when it'd just spring back up once I'd refueled in a bizarre quirk of my...Quirk. With that done, I quickly got dressed in my old uniform that I'd (hopefully) be switching out for the UA uniform in a few weeks, catching a brief glimpse of myself in the mirror as I did. I was slightly shorter than average, with a slim, streamlined build that came with my Quirk. My hair was blue and currently laying limp around my head with a black bang between my eyes, but it'd spring up into a mass of spikes after breakfast and my eyes were a brilliant, emerald green.

* * *

Once I was dressed, I headed downstairs, slipping what looked like a box of mints into my pocket as I went that was actually full of the energy pills I used to keep my energy levels from bottoming out. I swallowed one of them as I headed downstairs, ignoring the rush of energy and the way my hair sprang up into its usual spiky style. I entered the kitchen where my mother was busy cooking breakfast. My Mum, Asuna, was a rather short woman with a slim build, blue eyes and long, black hair she wore in a bun. She was a housewife and tended to wear a pink shirt, blue skirt with a short apron of the top and fluffy bear slippers I'd got her for Christmas a few years ago after her old (bunny themed) ones fell apart.

"So Setsuna, you ready for the exam today?" she asked as I sat down.

"Yep," I said, "This won't be a problem."

"I still think that super speed brain of yours is cheating," muttered Dad as he stepped into the room, adjusting his tie as he did.

Where my Mum is small and slight, my Dad is, in a word, massive. Hes very tall for a Japanese person and built like a brick shithouse from countless weekends in the gym and the workouts he did in our spare room, which had been converted into a small exercise room. He worked as a sales executive for a a tech company that developed technology specific for certain Quirks for Heros to use.

"Not like I can do anything about it," I said around my toast.

"True. Anyway, best of luck."

He ruffled my hair, which immediately sprang back into its usual style, before kissing my mother and leaving.

"You should go as well," said Mum.

"Why? I could run there in less than a minute," I said.

"Yes, but that'd ware out your trainers, even with the reinforcements," said Mum, "Besides, you shouldn't run everywhere. Save your energy for the exam."

"Point taken," I said, "Right, I'm going. See you."

"Have a good day and good luck!"

I followed my Dad out the house and headed down the street to the bus stop. One bus ride later (which was slow enough that I seriously considered getting off and running considering I could outrun the bus at a leisurely jog by this point), I finally reached UA. I paused for a moment outside of the gates, gazing up at the massive tower of glass and steel that served as a beacon of hope for the regular folks of the world. I was jerked out of my thoughts a moment later when someone barged past me.

"Move," growled the person.

I looked and was unsurprised to see it was Bakugou, the arrogant douche. I was momentarily tempted to use my speed to trip him or something, but quickly discarded the idea. I'd have the opportunity to humiliate him later. I took a step forwards and blitzed down the path to the front doors in the blink of an eye, coming to a stop as if I'd walked the whole way, ignoring the faint smell of burnt rubber that was now wafting from my shoes as I entered the building.

"Wow, your pretty quick," said a voice from the shoe lockers.

I turned and recognized the speaker as Tsuya Asui, the frog-like would be hero.

"Yeah, I know," I said as I peeled my shoes off and checked the bottoms.

They were reinforced to be able to withstand high speeds, but even then they didn't tend to last longer than a couple of months due to my unfortunate habit of subconsciously using my Quirk at random times.

"That doesn't look good," said Tsuya, eyeing the worn out shoes that had melted.

"Understatement," I said, tossing the ruined shoes into a nearby bin, "I really can't wait until I can get some hero grade gear so this doesn't keep happening whenever I go for a jog."

"That was a jog for you?" asked Tsuya, looking slightly shocked, "I didn't even see you move."

"Well, my Quirk is Super Speed, so its not that surprising," I said.

"Point taken."

"I'm Setsuna Yuki by the way," I said.

"Tsuya Asui, but you can call me Su," said Tsuya, "I have to ask though, how fast are you if moving faster than the eye can track is a jog?"

"Oh, last time I checked, my max speed without destroying my body was Mach 11," I said as I started heading to the hall.

I paused when I realized Tsuya wasn't following and turned to see that the frog-girl had frozen and was gaping at me, her tongue hanging out of her mouth.

"What?"

"You can run faster than anything Humanity has ever made and you react like its nothing," she said flatly.

"Almight can change the weather with a punch," I deadpanned.

Tsuya raised one finger and opened her mouth, before she lowered it again.

"Withdrawn," she said.

With that out of the way, we headed towards the main hall where we'd be informed as to the particulars of the test after signing in where we were given our student numbers and booklets with more details. The briefing went pretty much as expected, with Present Mic being loud and annoying, Midoriya (who was sat in front of me) fanboying out and Tenya shouting about mistakes and calling Midoriya annoying. All in all, pretty much what I'd been expecting.

* * *

Before too long, we were all outside the training ground, a massive faux city that must have cost a kings ransom to build and the school had at least five more. I looked around, absently noting a few people I recognized from the Anime last time through, including the bird headed shadow user, Fumikage Tokoyami, the pink skinned Mina Ashido and Bakugou, who was standing slightly apart from everyone with a dark glower on his face.

"Ribbit."

Oh yeah, and Tsuya was also here.

"Do you really get through that many shoes?" she asked, indicating to my bare feet.

"Not really, but I'm probably gonna have to crank up my Quirk for this and I don't really want to ruin two pairs of shoes in one day," I said as I stretched.

While my speedster boosted body didn't experience lactic acid build up or really any of the negative effects of exercise, it never hurt to be careful and I had pulled a muscle a few times when I went overboard with my Quirk.

"Fair enough," said the frog-girl, "Best of luck in there."

"You too," I said as Present Mic announced the start of the exam.

I ignored my fellow hopefuls as they charged the gates in favor of finishing the last of my stretches. With that done, I bounced on my toes a couple of times, before taking off, blasting past the crowd and into the city, rounding a corner and slicing through a robot in the blink of an eye.

"One," I muttered as the robot fell apart and exploded.

* * *

It didn't take me long to rack up an impressive score and before long I had stopped destroying the robots to give the other hopefuls a chance. That didn't stop me from taking out a few to save my fellow hopefuls to help inflate my score with rescue points. I even managed to prevent Bakugou from being bashed over the head by a robot he hadn't noticed, much to his ire if his glare was anything to go by. I just gave a cheeky grin and ran up the side of a nearby building.

As I reached the top, my stomach gave a loud growl and my hair went limp.

"Oh, for gods sake," I muttered as I pulled out my tin of energy tablets to recharge, "This is so annoying."

I flipped the tin open and was about to take one of the tablets when the building shook. I paused, the tablet between my teeth.

"What..?"

CRASH!

The building under me seemed to disintegrate as a truly massive robot shoved its way out of the concrete.

"Oh, so thats where they hid that thing," I said as the roof started to collapse, taking me with it.

I crushed the pill between my teeth, grinning at the feeling of energy once more shooting through me as my hair stood on end. I overclocked my brain and everything seemed to slow down, allowing me to bounce between the falling rocks with ease.

"Alright, this things big, but lets see if it can withstand this," I muttered as I landed on a falling chunk of building and pushed off, **"Dean Drive Skyray!"**

The air around me rippled as I shot forwards, the sheer force of my jump pulverizing the concrete as a powerful sonic boom shattered what glass remained in the windows, turning me into a living missile that tore through the massive robot with ease and burst out the other side. I hit the ground, carving deep furrows in the asphalt road as I skidded to a stop a good distance from the slowly toppling robot.

"Aw crap," I muttered as I realized I wouldn't be stopping any time soon and spotted the wall that was rapidly approaching.

CRASH!

I slammed into and through the concrete. I lay there for a moment, feeling more than a little dazed and extremely glad for my sturdy body as the most damage I'd received from that impact was a few bruises and a ringing head. I dimly heard a horn go off, marking the end of the match, but remained where I was as I waited for the world to stop spinning.

"Are you OK?" asked Tsuya as she crouched down next to me.

"Yep, I'm fine," I said.

"You do know that thing was worthless, right?" she asked.

"I do," I said, "I just wanted to see if I could take it down."

Su rolled her eyes at my answer.

"Somehow, I knew you were going to say that," she said.

I chuckled and flipped to my feet.

"Come on, lets go," I said.

"Ribbit."

We both headed back towards the main gates, along with everyone else, many of whom kept shooting me odd looks. I ignored them however as I was too busy mentally grinning widely. Considering how many robots I'd destroyed and the number of people I'd helped out throughout the test, there was no way I wouldn't pass. This was gonna be great!

 **And there we go, done and dusted. Before we go, a few points.**

 **Setsuna's Quirk might seem a bit OP, but at the end of the day, it does work within the rules of the world and just because he can run at eleven times the speed of sound, does not mean that he should. After all, sonic booms have a tendency of blowing out windows and are likely to seriously hurt anyone around him, so he tends to limit his speed. Plus, his clothing can only take so much.**

 **And with that, I'm done. See ya soon and leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Outsider Chronicles: Split/Second Hero

Getting reborn into a world of superheros is annoying. Eh, at least I get awesome powers out of the deal. Now if only I didn't have that bloody line in my head...

 **And we're back, nothing to say here, so lets dive straight in. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

A few weeks later saw me once again slogging downstairs for breakfast after being dragged out of bed, but this time in the UA uniform. It was kind of a given considering how overpowered my Quirk was and that I managed to get second in both Villain and Rescue points in the exam, plus acing the written portion thanks to my supercomputer level brain, but I passed the entrance exam, much to the joy of my parents.

"Ohh, I'm so proud of you son!" exclaimed Dad with a beaming smile and sparkles flying off him, "The first person in our family to have a Quirk and you're going to UA!"

"I can hardly believe how far you've come," said Mum, also tearing up, "From a clumsy little boy to a would be Hero! I've never been so proud!"

I cringed as my parents started sparkling enough that they could be mistaken for disco balls.

"Yeah, thanks," I said as I finished my breakfast, "Anyway, I gotta go."

"Oh, before you do, I've got something for you," said Dad, snapping out of his sparkle daze, "Wait there a moment."

Dad ducked out of the room and returned a moment later with a shoe box.

"New trainers?" I asked.

"These are special," said Dad, "They are designed to be extra resistant to friction and wear, meaning they should be able to withstand your speed."

I raised an eyebrow.

"And I'm just getting these now, why?" I asked.

"Because they're made using experimental technology," said Dad, "I was only able to get them because you got into UA."

"How much can they handle?" I asked.

"They won't be able to withstand your full speed, but they'll be able to hold up against your average speed."

"That'll be a huge help," I said, "Thanks Dad."

"No problem, now get going," said Dad, "It wouldn't look very good if the Speedster was late on his first day of school."

I grinned and opened the shoebox. The new shoes were a pair of white trainers with blue lightning bolts on the heels creating the image of wings and blue laces.

"Very nice," I said as I put the shoes on, "See ya!"

I zipped out of the house and off towards the school, grabbing my satchel as I left.

* * *

I skidded to a stop outside the school a few minutes later. To my surprise, my shoes actually held up with nothing more than some mud sticking to them.

"Hehe, these are awesome!" I muttered, "I just hope my uniform boots are as sturdy."

"So, your shoes actually last today?" said a familiar voice as Su walked up to me, "Ribbit."

I chuckled.

"Hopefully," I said, "So, which class you in?"

"1-A, What about you?" she said.

"Same," I said, "Thats a nice surprise."

"Ribbit?" said Su, looking at me in confusion.

"Well, I've already got one friend in class," I said with a grin and a thumbs up.

Su stared at me for a moment, before smirking.

"Man that was lame," she said.

I chuckled lowly.

"Yeah, I know," I said, "Now lets got to class."

"Ribbit."

The two of us headed to our classroom on the first floor. We arrived to find that Bakugou was already being yelled at by Tenya.

"Well, they're off to a flying start," said Su as we headed over to some free seats.

"That guys already had a go at three people this morning," said Kyouka Jirou, who was sat behind me.

"Why do I get the feeling hes gonna be a pain?" I muttered.

"Serious kids always are," said Kyouka.

"Urrg, not fun," I muttered, leaning back in my seat.

As I did, I let my gaze pan over the room, taking in my classmates. Not everyone I was expecting was here, but that in itself wasn't unexpected. After all, Midoriya and Ochako were the last to arrive and there was still time before class started, although they would be cutting it a little close.

* * *

About five minutes after we arrived, the door opened again and Midoriya stuck his head in and looked around, a look of resigned acceptance crossing his face as he saw Bakugou and Temya (who were still arguing by the way). I watched as he started making friends with Ochako and Temya, before getting to my feet.

"Where are you going?" asked Su.

"The teacher just arrived," I said, pointing at the yellow sleeping bag that had just crawled into the room and stood upright.

"What?" asked Kyouka, joining everyone in the room staring in disbelief at our new teacher.

To be fair, I didn't blame them. I mean, I knew it was coming and it still freaked me out to see the dozy looking hero turn up in a bloody sleeping bag.

"Hmm, it took you lot seven seconds to quiet down," said Mr Aizawa, "Apparently you're not that logical."

I could practically hear the entire class wondering what the hell was with this guy.

"I'm Shouta Aizawa, your homeroom teacher, its nice to meet you all," said the Pro hero, "Now, get changed into your PE gear and head out to the sports field."

The class murmured in confusion, but did as they were told. I had already changed and was folding my uniform up before most people had even got their kit out.

"Holy… how fast are you?!" said Eijirou Kirishima who was sat next to me.

I just grinned and zipped out of the room.

* * *

It took five minutes for the rest of the class to join me on the sports field where we were met by Mr Aizawa where he informed us of exactly what we were doing.

"A Quirk Appreciation test?" asked someone as everyone murmured in confusion.

"B-but what about the entrance ceremony!" protested Ochako.

"If you intend to get anywhere at this school, you can't afford to concern yourself with fluffy niceties," said Aizawa bluntly, "Here at UA, the teachers have a certain amount of freedom to teach our classes as we see fit so as to best teach you to become heros."

He pulled a phone out of his pocket and held it up, revealing a list of tests.

"You've been taking standardized tests for most of your lives, but you never got to use your Quirk in them," continued the teacher, "The country is still trying to pretend everyone's the same by banning the use of Quirks in tests."

He glanced around at us.

"Yuki, you got the highest score on the entrance exam, what was your highest score in the softball pitch?" asked Aizawa.

"Um, about 50 meters I think," I said, "I've always been better at track."

"I can imagine why," said Aizawa, tossing a softball at me, "Try using your Quirk with this one. Anything goes, just don't step out of the circle."

"OK," I said and stepped up to the plate, "I suggest you guys cover your ears, this is gonna be loud."

I drew back my arm and whipped it forwards at the speed of sound, sending the ball hurtling away so fast it broke the sound barrier a moment later.

"Everyone should know the limits of their power," said Aizawa, holding up his phone that was displaying 836 meters, "These tests will allow us to form the base level of your power. Any decent Hero needs to know that."

"WHOA, THAT WAS AMAZING!" squealed Mina Ashido, "I wanna go!"

Everyone else started chattering as I shook out my tingling arm. Speeding up just one part of my body had a tendency of giving me a minor case of pins and needles.

"Looks like fun, eh?" said Aizawa, "So what, you think your gonna spend three years here having fun? Alright, hows this? The person who comes in last will be immediately expelled."

Silence. Then…

"HUHHHHHH!?"

"The freedom we have extends to which students we keep in our class," said Aizawa.

"B-but thats not fair!" protested Ochako, "Its only the first day and even if it wasn't, thats completely unreasonable!"

"Oh, and you think natural disasters are fair?" said Aizawa, "Or how about random acts of violence perpetrated by villains? If you're looking for fair you're in the wrong place. Over the next three years, we will be pushing you through one heartache after another. That is the nature of Plus Ultra. Now, show me you have what it takes."

Everyone shifted nervously, but it didn't last long and before long they were showing their will to succeed. I smirked. I was already set to get started.

First Event, 50 meter dash. Time, 0.00001 seconds. Yeah, that was a given.

Second Event, grip test. Result, 56 KGW. Yeah, that was about normal for a strong teenager. After all, my power didn't exactly increase my strength, just my body's ability to handle g-force.

Third, the standing long jump. No way to use my Quirk to increase this result, so mine was about average.

Fourth, side jumps. I broke the counter due to my speed and we had to wait for a replacement.

I sat out of the next one since I already had a result for the ball throw. I did get to test my ability to tune out shouting though as Midoriya got scolded and did his cool throw thing and Bakugou blew his top.

I did well on the remaining tests thanks to my enhanced stamina, although I did have to pop an energy pill to keep from face planting between events. Finally though, the events came to an end and we were given our scores.

"Giving each individual their score would take to long, so find your name on here," said Aizawa, projecting a scoreboard out of his phone. I quickly found my score in the top ten. Considering I broke one of the scanners, thats not really that surprising.

"Oh by the way, I was lying about the expelling thing," said Aizawa.

There was a beat then everyone let out a loud HUHHHHHH?!

"You mean you guys didn't figure it out?" asked Momo Yaoyorozu, "Guess I should have said something."

"Why bother?" I said with a smirk, "Its much more fun to see everyones reactions."

I ignored the glares that were sent my way and responded with a cheeky grin.

"Thats it, class dismissed," said Aizawa, "Pick up a curriculum back in the classroom before you go home. Oh, and Midoriya, take this and go get the old lady to heal you."

He handed the green haired boy a note and shuffled off. The class quickly dispersed, heading back to get changed so we could go home.

* * *

I was on my way out of the school when I spotted Midoriya, Ochako and Tenya stood together talking. I hesitated for a moment, before heading over to introduce myself. I arrived just in time to here Midoriya succumb to 'cute girl pressure' and agree to be called Deku.

"A-ah, paradigm shift, my whole worlds been flipped upside down!" moaned the green haired boy.

"What?" asked Ochako, looking confused.

I just burst out laughing as I approached, drawing three sets of odd looks from my classmates.

"Man, your a riot Midoriya," I said once I finished laughing, "I think we're gonna get on great."

"Hey, your the kid with Super Speed, right?" asked Tenya.

"Thats me, Setsuna Yuki, the fastest man alive!" I said with a grin.

"Hmm, thats quite the claim," said Tenya, "Although, from what you showed today, I could certainly believe it. Oh, how rude of me, I'm Tenya Iida."

"Nice to meet you," I said, "As for that claim, its not like I can't back it up. I just don't want to destroy my new shoes just yet."

"That Quirk of yours is really cool," said Ochako.

"Yeah, but it can be a pain," I said, "Sometimes I wish I had something a little less hard on my shoes."

The girl giggled and introduced herself as we started heading towards home, getting to know one another as we went.

I split off from my new friends once we reached the station and started jogging home (although that meant I was running faster than the average train). I lived in a rather opulent area of the city, largely thanks to my Dads job. Our house wasn't massive, but it was large enough for three and had a decent sized garden for my Mother, who enjoyed working in when the weather was nice.

"I'm home!" I called as I shut the door and slipped my shoes off.

"Welcome home!" called Mum from the kitchen.

I headed into the room and greeted her with a hug, accepting the cup of tea she handed me with a thanks.

"Is Dad in a meeting?" I asked, indicating to the closed door that led to the living room through which I could here voices.

"Yes, he is," said Mum, not looking best pleased, "Why hes doing it here I have no idea."

I hid a chuckle. Dad had a bad habit of bringing his work home, much to my mothers annoyance, but he did manage to close more deals than any of his colleagues, so she mostly grudgingly accepted it.

"Whoes it this time?" I asked.

"Some big company based in England that deal in drills," said Mum, "And the representative they sent…"

She sniffed and I sweatdropped. My Mother is an extremely polite person, on top of being the sort that it takes real effort to get on the bad side of.

"And as for his wife and son…"

She sniffed again and my sweatdropped doubled in size. Wow, they must have really done something bad to get on her bad side.

"Wow, they must be really bad if they've got you like this," I said.

Mum gave a polite smile that sent a shiver down my spine.

"What was that?"

I cringed as a huge bear with glowing eyes seemed to appear behind her with a roar. She may be small but whooo boy could she be scary sometimes.

"Nothing!" I yelped.

"Good boy," said Mum as the aura vanished.

I breathed a sigh of relief. Seriously, Mum says she doesn't have a Quirk, but shes so damn scary it wouldn't surprise me if she did actually have one. I headed upstairs and dropped my bag on the bed, taking out the curriculum booklet so I could get some idea of what to expect in the future. When I was done with that, I turned on my PS4 and played for a few hours until bedtime.

 **And done. So, the first day is done and we get a glimpse at what is going to be the main crossover for this crazy world. I wonder if you can guess what it is? Hehehe.**

 **For once, I don't have anything to add down here, so I'll sign off. Until next time, please leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Outsider Chronicles: Split/Second Hero

Getting reborn into a world of superheros is annoying. Eh, at least I get awesome powers out of the deal. Now if only I didn't have that bloody line in my head...

 **Hmm, I don't know if its a good thing or a bad one that everyone recognized the Dursleys when I referenced the nasty family… Eh, not like their real. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

You know, its actually rather strange to think that, despite the fact that everyone in my class would one day be a costumed hero, we were currently listening to another Pro Hero teach us about grammar. I mean, I know we need to know all this, but its still extremely strange to see someone like Present Mic. stood in front of a blackboard when I'd also seen footage of him blowing away a gang of bank robbers with his voice. It was even stranger to see a costumed hero in the canteen.

"Does he really have to wear that here?" I asked as I sat down across from Su.

"All I know is that most Pros seem to be a little crazy," said the Frog-girl.

"The Pros are crazy?" I muttered, "Then what does that make us?"

"Well on the way to being crazy."

"Well isn't that a comforting thought..."

"Its not like we didn't know what we were getting into," said Su, "Besides, some people are further along than others."

She pointed with her chopsticks at where Bakugou was glowering at Midoriya across the room, surrounded by an aura that was making everyone give him a VERY wide berth. I shrugged.

"Eh, my mother's scarier," I said.

"What do you think his deal is with Midoriya?" asked Su, glancing between our two classmates.

"As far as I know, their old classmates," I said, "They must have some bad blood between them. It does seem to be mostly one sided though."

"You noticed that to?" asked Su, "I don't know if he's cut out for this line of work."

"Eh, we're just getting started," I said, "He's got plenty of time to mature."

"Yeah, but how many people will get hurt in the process?"

I honestly couldn't say anything to that.

* * *

After lunch, we headed back to class to wait for our Combat Instructor to arrive. A few moments after the bell rang, he did. Loudly.

"I AM HERE!" roared Almight as he came bursting through the door, "COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A HERO!"

Everyone immediately started chattering excitedly at the idea of having Almight as our teacher. Even I couldn't help the thrill of excitement that shot down my spine. After all, as OTT as the man was, you couldn't deny that he was VERY good at his job. He was practically this worlds version of Superman after all.

"THIS CLASS WILL SERVE AS THE FOUNDATION OF YOUR HERO CAREER!" said Almight, "WITH THAT IN MIND, LETS JUMP STRAIGHT INTO BATTLE TRAINING!"

The excited chattering doubled in intensity.

"BUT FIRST, YOU LOT NEED TO LOOK THE PART!"

Almight pulled a remote out of his pocket and pointed it at the wall as a set of racks emerged with our desk numbers on them.

"WHOOO, COSTUMES!" shouted someone as everyone started celebrating.

"NOW, GET CHANGED AND MEET ME AT TRAINING GROUND BETA!" said Almight, stepping out of the way as everyone practically dove at the racks.

I grabbed my own uniform container and carried it back to my desk where I opened it, revealing a skintight jumpsuit made of highly experimental material that made my new shoes look like they were made look flimsy in comparison. It was designed to be able to withstand over 5000 degrees C and was actually meant for lining shuttles for reentry, meaning it could handle a LOT of abuse. The material was blue with white lightning patterns around the hips and shoulders that met in the center of the chest. The gloves and boots were both dark blue and equipped with sharp points to provide plenty of traction so I wouldn't end up face planting if my opponent decided to trip me up by freezing the ground or something. My helmet was the same shade of blue as the rest of the suit and covered my head while leaving an opening at the back for my hair to stick out of. It had two, white spikes that ran from my cheeks to the back of the helmet, creating a pair of sleek horns and providing a place for the built in radio and controls for the visors settings. Speaking of the visor, it was the same shade of green as my eyes and had built in radar, infrared, sonar and face scan technology. Yeah, having a Father who worked for one of the companies that made these things had its perks.

I smirked and blurred into motion, sipping out of the room a second later and leaving my folded uniform on the desk.

* * *

"Show off, Ribbit," said Su when the rest of the class caught up with me at the training ground ten minutes later.

I smirked as I pushed of the wall.

"Hey, its not often I can just run without worrying about destroying my clothes," I said, "Now lets move! I've been waiting here for ages and I'm itchin to get started!"

"Not everyone is as fast as you," said Su as we started heading through the tunnel and into the training ground.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE, LETS SEE WHAT YOU CAN DO," said Almight as we stepped out of the tunnel, "I HAVE TO SAY, I'M VERY IMPRESSED WITH YOUR STYLE! YOU ALL LOOK SO DAMN COOL!"

"Excuse me, sir," said Tenya, "Since we're back here, does that mean we'll be doing urban battle drills again?"

"NOT AT ALL, IN FACT, I'M JUMPING YOU ALL TWO STEPS AHEAD!" said Almight, "WHILE MOST OF THE BATTLES YOU SEE ON THE NEWS TAKE PLACE OUTDOORS, STATISTICALLY BATTLES WITH VILLAINS ARE MORE LIKELY TO HAPPEN INDOORS!"

"That makes sense," I said.

Everyone looked at me.

"As cliche as it sounds, the idea of a Hero fighting a Villain in his secret lair isn't actually that unlikely. See, when the world is full of Heros, only a foolish Villain operates out in the open."

"YOUNG SETSUNA IS CORRECT!" said Almight, "THAT IS THE PURPOSE OF THIS TEST!

He cleared his throat.

"NOW, FOR THIS TEST YOU WILL BE SPLIT UP INTO TEAMS OF TWO AND FACE OF, ONE PLAYING THE ROLE OF THE VILLAINS AND THE OTHER THE ROLE OF THE HERO," said the Hero.

"Isnt this a little advanced?" asked Su.

"We have to learnt this eventually, why not now?" I said.

"Point taken," said my friend.

Everyone started asking questions at the same time, much to Almights annoyance. Once they quieted down, the Hero pulled out his scripted and started explaining how the test was going to work.

"THE TEAMS WILL BE DECIDED BY DRAWING LOTS," finished Almight, pulling out a box of names.

"Isnt there a better way of doing that?" asked Tenya.

"Think about it, Pros regularly have to work with random people in order to succeed," said Moriyama.

"Ah, good point," said Tenya, "I apologize for my rudeness. Please, continue."

We quickly drew lots and I ended up on a team with Su.

"Well, this is going to be fun," I said with a smirk.

"I know right?" said Su, "Ribbit."

"ALRIGHT, THE FIRST TO PLAY WILL BE…" said Almight, sticking his hands in the boxes, "THESE TWO!"

Team A, Midoriya and Ochako vs Team D, Bakugou and Tenya, as expected. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

Actually, it went exactly as I was expecting, with Midoriya managing to outsmart Bakugou, who blew his top and started shouting before Midoriya managed to get the opening he needed for Team A to win.

"Well, that was interesting," I said as Almight vanished.

"Yeah, the losers don't have a scratch on them and the winners are flat on their faces," said Su.

"They lost the battle but won the war," said Fumikage.

A few minutes later, Almight returned with the non broken members of the two teams.

"NOW, LETS REVIEW EVERYONE'S PERFORMANCE," said Almight, "FROM THE TWO TEAMS, THE ONE WHO PERFORMED THE BEST WAS YOUNG IIDA!"

Said Engine user looked like someone had slugged him in the stomach.

"But shouldn't one of the winners be the best?" asked Su.

"PERHAPS," said Almight, "CAN ANYONE GUESS WHY IIDA PERFORMED THE BEST HERE?"

"I know sir," said Momo, raising her hand, ""Iida was the only one who fully embraced the spirit of the test. Bakugou allowed a personal grudge to get in the way and fired off a powerful attack indoors, which was flat out foolish and went against the point of the exercise. The same goes for Midoriya and Ochako as her final attack was far to reckless. Had that been a real weapon, that attack would likely have triggered it. They treated it as a training exercise rather than a real battle. Iida on the other hand acting as if the battle was real, doing everything he could to gain the upper hand."

Everyone stared at the girl.

"I would say that he went a little overboard getting into character, but other than that, I agree," I said.

"Dude, does anything phase you?" asked Denki.

"My brain can move as fast as my legs can," I said, "That means I can absorb stuff like this much quicker."

"Fair enough," said the electric user.

* * *

After that, the other matches went pretty much as expected until it finally came for mine and Su's match. We were matched against Eijirou and Hanta as the heroes to their villains.

"So, we got a plan?" asked Su as we waited for the match to begin.

"Hmm, how good are you at sneaking around?" I asked.

"Ribbit?"

I smirked.

"Well, I can distract them with my speed while you sneak in and get the weapon," I said.

Su nodded.

"That would be the best plan," she said, "I'm not suited for combat. It may take me a while to find the bomb."

"Thats fine," I said with a grin that would look more at home on the villain team than the heroes, "I'm more than capable of keeping those two busy for as long as it takes."

"Ribbit, your scaring me," said Su, eyeing my grin werally.

"Hehehe."

"BEGIN!" said Almight over the radio.

"Well, good luck," I said.

"You too," said Su as she jumped at the side of the building and started crawling up the side.

I cracked my neck and started walking towards the building.

"I don't need luck," I muttered, before blurring into the building…

Only to nearly run face first into a crisscross net made of what looked like sticky tape.

"Huh, thats interesting," I said.

"Ha, how do you like my web?" shouted Hanta from the other side of the room.

"Neat trick," I said, "Prevent me from having an open area to run in."

"Without your speed, you're harmless," said the tape user.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Is that what you think?" I asked.

Hanta hesitated, not looking quite as confident as before.

"W-what do you mean by that?" asked Hanta.

I smirked and blurred, reappearing a moment later in front of him.

"Oh…"

I grinned and whizzed around him, wrapping him in capture tape and sticking him to the ceiling.

"Yes, oh," I said, "Now, lets get the other one."

I sped off, weaving between the tape that had been set up through the building with little to no problem.

"Hey Setsuna, how are you doing?" asked Su over my radio.

"Hanta's been taken care of," I said.

"Whoa, that was fast," said the Frog-girl.

"Hey, I'm the Fastest Man alive," I said.

"Which explains why you don't have a girlfriend."

I tripped over my own feet and nearly slammed face first into the wall before I caught myself.

"REALLY?!" I yelled.

"Ribbit."

I shook my head and started moving again.

"Any luck in finding the bomb yet?" I asked.

"Yep, but Eijirou is standing guard," she said, "The rooms massive and open and the weapons in the middle, I won't be able to sneak up on it."

"Where?"

"East side, third floor."

I sped up, shooting up the stairs until I reached the specified floor. I zipped down the hall, glancing under each door until I found the room with the bomb and Eijirou inside.

"Lets do this," I muttered, **"Dean Drive…"**

I dashed forwards, kicking the door down.

" **FOXHOUND!"**

"What the...GAH!"

Eijirou barely had time to Harden his body before a barrage of supersonic punches slammed into him, sending him smashing through the wall behind him.

"We win, ribbit," said Su as she hopped onto the side of the bomb.

 **And there we go, done. I hope you liked the design of Setsuna's outfit, it took me ages to come up with it.**

 **Surprisingly, I have nothing clever to say here, so I'm gonna sign off. Please leave a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Outsider Chronicles: Split/Second Hero

Getting reborn into a world of superheros is annoying. Eh, at least I get awesome powers out of the deal. Now if only I didn't have that bloody line in my head...

 **Nothing to stay here other than, Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

The next day was, in a word, annoying. The press had got wind of Almight's presence at UA and were swarming the gates, harassing anyone who walked past for any possible idea as to what the Hero of Heroes was like as a teacher. Fortunately, I was able to avoid them, although some of my friends weren't as lucky. Oh, and there was also the vote for who was going to be class president, but I had absolutely no interest in it. I didn't exactly need any help getting noticed, not when I could save everyone in a burning building in less time than it takes to blink. I ended up placing my vote with Tenya, mainly because I really liked the guy and he was the perfect choice. After that, school started and things got strange.

The first class of the day was Literature and, at first, everything seemed normal. The teacher came in, got his stuff set up and did the register. As he did, I idly examined him. He appeared to be a normal Human, albeit a very tall one, although he wasn't inhumanly tall like some. He had graying brown hair, despite his apparent young age, a scruffy looking beard and was wearing a rumpled suit that looked like it had been washed a few to many times. Finally, he had a trio of faded scars across his face.

"Good morning class," said the teacher, "My name is Remus Lupin and I'll be your Literature Teacher for the next year."

My elbow slipped off my desk as my jaw dropped, slamming said jaw into the desk in the process.

"OW!"

* * *

"Are you OK Setsuna?" asked Su as she watched me repeatedly slam my head into the lunch table, "You're starting to get blood everywhere."

It had taken all morning for me to fully absorb the fact that yes, we were indeed being taught by a werewolf, after which I had screamed incoherently and nearly had a panic attack. Apparently even my super speed enhanced mind can stall on occasion, if exposed to enough bullshit.

"Oh yes, I'm fine, Aunt Mable" I slurred, ignoring the blood running down my face and the bloodstain on the table in front of me.

"Ribbit?!"

I shook my head and slapped myself across the face.

"OW! Whoo, thats better," I said, "Now, just to be sure I didn't pound myself stupid and imagined the whole thing, our Literary teacher is Mr Lupin, correct?"

"Yeasssss," said Su slowly, "Why?"

I groaned and dropped my head into the puddle of blood.

"Seriously, whats wrong with you?" asked Su, "Do you know that guy or something?"

"You could say that," I said, "Urrg, nevermind, its nothing."

I got to my feet.

"I'm going to the bathroom."

I walked away without waiting for a reply. I still had no idea how to react to this. I mean, I knew I lived in a world that was crazy as hell, what with all the people with powers running around, but this?! It went well beyond that! Did it mean that the Wizarding World existed? Or was it a coincidence? I suppose I won't know unless I stumble on magic.

"Arrrgghh, this is so frustrating!" I growled as I rubbed my temples, "What the hell is…"

THUMP!

I felt the air get knocked out of me as I walked into someone and was bounced back, landing on my ass.

"Owww, thats what I get for not paying attention," I muttered, "Sorry about that, I wasn't watching where I was going."

I looked up at the person I'd walked into, only to see it was the source of my current headache. Lupin was stood stock still, staring down at me, a look of absolute shock on his face.

"Um, sir, are you OK?" I asked.

Lupin snapped out of his trance and nodded shakily.

"A-ah, yes, I'm fine," he said, "Er, you're in my class, right? Mr...Yuki?"

"Thats right," I said, getting to my feet and brushing off my bum, "Setsuna Yuki."

"I...see," said Lupins, "Say, are you…"

Whatever he was going to say was cut off as an alarm suddenly blared through the school.

" **Security breach level 3 detected!"** said a recorded voice, **"All students evacuate immediately!"**

"Oh crap, gotta go, sorry sir," I said as I took off, leaving the Literature Teacher staring after me.

A blink of an eye later and I was back in the canteen, scanning the panicked crowd for my friends. I didn't really want to leave them to get crushed needlessly after all.

"Ahhhh, I-I can't breath!"

My eyes snapped to the source of the voice. It took me a moment to see the source considering it was near the middle of the crowd. It was Minoru, whos small stature was making the crush of people that much worse. I narrowed my eyes and took off, cranking my brain to the max so I could weave between the crowd with no problem, scooping up Minoru as I went, depositing him outside of the mass where he started gasping for breath.

"Are you OK?" I asked.

"I-I think so," he said, "Thanks for the save Setsuna."

"Don't mention it," I said, looking back at the crush, "Honestly, they should know better. We're Heroes in Training, we should know better than to panic in an emergency."

"Whats even going on?" asked Minoru.

I opened my mouth to respond, but before I could, Tenya emerged from the crowd and went flying into the wall so he could get everyones attention.

"ATTENTION EVERYONE!" he shouted, "THERES NOTHING TO FEAR! ITS JUST THE PRESS!"

Minoru twitched next to me.

"You mean I was nearly suffocated because of the goddamn PRESS!?" he shouted.

I cracked up, ignoring the diminutive Hero as he smacked me over the head.

"THATS NOT FUNNY ASSWIPE!"

Needless to say, Tenya got his promotion after lunch.

* * *

The next day, I was walking to school, deep in thought. I hadn't really had chance to think things over after the chaos with the press the previous day and only really started thinking about it after I got home. While I could shrug it off as a coincidence, some deep seated instinct in me was telling me that I wasn't. My teacher was the Remus Lupin, the former Marauder and werewolf. But what exactly did that mean? Well, for starters it meant that the Wizarding World was likely a thing. However, one of the main reasons that I was wary of believing that Mr Lupin was that Mr Lupin was because the year in this universe was 2020. Of course, that didn't really mean anything considering I existed and this was an goddamn Anime world for me!

"Urrrgg, I'm getting a headache again," I muttered, rubbing my temples.

Getting away from the existential issues for fear of suffering an actual brain explosion, something else that was bothering me was the look on Lupins face after I'd walked into him. It was recognition and not just because I was a student in his class. He'd looked like he'd seen a ghost or something and that was something I couldn't figure out. I mean, I guess that I could possibly look like someone he used to know, but how many Japanese people could an English magical Werewolf have met? No, it didn't make any damn sense.

KABOOM!

A sudden explosion jerked me out of my thoughts, just in time to prevent the migraine that was rapidly oncoming from all my overthinking. I glanced in the direction of the sound, before down at my watch.

"Eh, I got plenty of time," I muttered, "Might as well see if I can work out some misplaced aggression."

I shifted my bag on my shoulder and blurred away. Technically, UA students weren't supposed to get involved in Hero Work, but it wasn't actually against any rules. After all, what kind of Hero Academy would it be if it prohibited its students from being Heroes?

* * *

It didn't take me long (just a couple of seconds) to arrive at the source of the disturbance where I found the Rookie Heros, Kamui Woods and Mount Lady in a standoff with a massive, muscular villain with fleshy extensions from his shoulders that formed a hood over his head. He seemed to have taken a small family hostage, hence the standoff.

"Damn it, we can't get close!" growled Mount Lady.

"Hes to strong and fast," groaned Kamui Woods, who looked like he had taken a beating, "We can't do anything with those hostages in the way!"

"LET GO OF US YOU DAMN FREAK!" roared one of said hostages.

"GYAHAHAHA, Is that really how you want to talk to me when I can crush you in an instant?" roared the villain.

"Hey guys, need a hand?" I asked as I jogged up, leaving a small dust cloud behind me.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Mount Lady, eyeing my uniform, "A UA student?"

"Yep, and I might be able to help," I said.

The two Pros glanced at each other.

"Whats your Quirk?" asked Kamui Woods.

"Super Speed."

"I see," muttered the wood user, "Can you get them away without Trapezius Head Gear noticing?"

"Depends if your willing to foot the bill for any damage," I said.

Mount Lady ground her teeth as Kamui Woods nodded.

"This is our fight so we'll deal with it," he said.

"In that case, cover your ears," I said as I dropped my bag.

"Why? I thought your Quirk was…"

Mount Lady was cut off as I crouched and took off, shattering the sound barrier and all the remaining windows in the area as I did.

" **Dean Drive..."** I muttered as I cranked up the speed, vanishing from all but the most well trained eye as I breached Mach 9.

"What the….GAHHHH!" roared the Villain as countless blow suddenly slammed into his body, forcing his arms wide and him to drop his hostages as he went flying back.

Said hostages vanished before they hit the ground and reappeared behind the Heroes as I skidded to a stop in front of the shocked Heroes.

" **...Rocket Sled,"** I finished, steam curling off my fingers, "Hes all yours guys."

"W-w-what the hell?!" spluttered Mount Lady, "How'd you…?"

She trailed off as the Villain suddenly keeled over, completely unconscious with shattered ribs and a broken nose.

"Impressive," said Kamui Woods, "You've definitely got a future as a pro. You saved the hostages and took him down in a split second."

I grinned and gave a thumbs up. Mount Lady shut her mouth and shook her head ruefully.

"Good grief, I've only just started and I'm being outshone by a kid not even out of school," she said, "Still, nice work Split."

I blinked.

"Split huh?" I muttered, "Sounds good, I think I'll use it."

I shook my head and turned to the family I'd just saved. There was three of them and, honestly, I'm surprised the Villain had chosen them since the Father and Son were rather on the hefty side, especially the son, who looked like he was a Mutant animal type with a Whale as the base. Actually, all three of them had a certain animal look to them. The mother looked like a horse, or possibly a giraffe considering the length of her neck, while the father appeared to be part Walrus. The parents seemed to be fussing over the son, who looked a nasty shade of green.,

"Are you three alright?" I asked, "Sorry if you're a bit dizzy, people tend to get like that when I grab them out of nowhere….WHOA!"

I barely avoided the meaty fist the father swung at me.

"Hey, what was that for?!" I spluttered.

"YOU DAMN FREAK, LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY BOY!" roared the man in english, showering me with spit.

I angrily wiped my face.

"Better a bit dizzy than dead," I said, trying to keep my cool.

"THIS WAS ENTIRELY THE FAULT OF YOU FREAKS!" roared the man, completely ignoring me, "IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU, US NORMAL PEOPLE WOULDN'T HAVE TO FEAR GOING OUTSIDE!"

I stared at him, not sure what to make of that.

"Er, 'us normal people'?" I asked.

The woman sniffed.

"Those of us without those freaky powers," she sneered.

I blinked again.

"Waiiiit, you guys don't have Quirks, do you?"

"OF COURSE NOT, WE'RE NORMAL PEOPLE!" roared the walrus.

I stared at them, before I snorted.

"BWAHHAHHAHAHHAHA, OH GOD, THATS HILARIOUS!" I roared.

"Why you...DON'T LAUGH AT ME, YOU DAMNED FREAK!" roared the man.

I dodged his swing with ease.

"Dude, you do realize that you guys with no Quirks are the minority, right?" I asked with a wide grin, my eyes gleaming with amusement, "By that logic, that makes YOU the freaks, the abnormal in this world."

The man growled and looked like he was going to take another swing at me, but the woman let out a startled gasp.

"L-lily!" she breathed.

I blinked and looked at her. She was staring at me in disbelief.

"WHATS GOING ON HERE?"

I jumped as a familiar voice came from behind me. I turned and saw that Almight had arrived and was looking around. He paused when he spotted me.

"AH, YOUNG SETSUNA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" he asked.

"He stepped in to help," said Kamui Woods, "He's the one who took down the villain.

"IS HE NOW?" asked Almight, "HMM…"

He looked between me, the villain who was being carted away and the family I'd saved.

"EXCELLENT WORK YOUNG SETSUNA," he said eventually, making me let out a sigh of relief, "ITS ALWAYS NICE TO SEE STUDENTS DOING THEIR PART. HOWEVER, IF YOU DON'T HURRY, YOU'LL BE LATE FOR CLASS."

I glanced down at my watch and cursed.

"Aw crap, that took longer than I thought," I said, "See you at school sir!"

"RUN SAFE!" called Almight as I shot away at subsonic speeds.

As I ran to school, I couldn't help but grin. I'd just performed my first heroic act and that would only serve to get my name out for when I graduated. I'd even got a possible name out of the bargain! Sure the family I'd saved hadn't exactly been grateful, but who cares? The fact remains, I had saved them. Now if only I could figure out why they seemed so familiar to me…

 **And there we go, done. Next time, the start of the start of the Unforeseen Simulation Joint Arc!**

 **So, Setsuna's Lit teacher is Lupin and he apparently recognizes Setsuna. Exactly how he came to work at UA will be revealed in the future.**

 **He also helps save a group of horrible people who are apparently deeply in denial. Not only that, but Petunia apparently recognizes him to. I wonder if I'll need to outright spell this out to people? Probably not.**

 **With that, I'm signing out. Please leave a review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Outsider Chronicles: Split/Second Hero

Getting reborn into a world of superheros is annoying. Eh, at least I get awesome powers out of the deal. Now if only I didn't have that bloody line in my head...

 **Nothing to stay here other than, Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

Once the boring part of the day was over and done with, we were gathered in the classroom ready for our Hero studies.

"Today will be a little different," said Mr Aizawa without preamble, "Today your lesson will be overseen by three pro teachers, myself Almight and one other. The subject of todays lesson will be rescue, the foundation of any good heroes job."

"WHOO, this is gonna be fun!" shouted Eijirou.

"Finally, I get to show how good I am in the water, Ribbit," said Su.

"Hehehe, this is gonna be easy for me," I said.

"Everythings easy for you!" said Minoru.

"When you're quite done," said Aizawa, glowering at us and making us shut up, "Your choice of outfit is entirely up to you as some of your outfits might not be suitable for rescue operations. The facility we will be using is off campus, so we will be taking a bus. Thats it, I'll leave you to get ready."

The teacher stumped out of the room.

* * *

A few minutes later, we were all on the bus in various states of costume. I was in full gear with my helmet clipped to my belt. And I rested my head back on the seat behind me, letting the voices of my classmates wash over me. Thanks to my swirling thoughts, I hadn't managed to get much sleep the night before and, even dosed up on energy pills, my body still needed rest. With that in mind and lulled by the movements of the bus, I swiftly slipped into sleep.

* * *

" _...take...run!"_

" _Stand...girl!"_

" _Never!"_

" _...this...one...live...forever!"_

* * *

I jerked awake as a brilliant green light lit up my dream, blinking as the disjointed images and sounds faded. The hell was that? I'd never had a dream like that before, all disjointed images and colours. It was almost like the few memories I had left from when I first woke up in my new two year old body.

"Hey man, you OK?" asked Denki, eyeing me from across the aisle.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said.

"Good, because we just arrived," he said, getting to his feet.

Sure enough, the bus was pulling into the carpark of the vast dome that served as the USJ. I followed my classmates of the bus, still rubbing my head as the dream slowly faded from my mind.

"Are you feeling OK?" asked Su as we fell into step, "I noticed you fell asleep on the bus."

"I just didn't sleep very well last night," I said.

"What were you dreaming about?" asked the Frog-girl, "It looked pretty intense from all the twitching you were doing."

"Truthfully, I have no idea," I said, "It was just a series of flashing lights, colours and noise."

Su shrugged.

"No idea what to make of that," she said.

"Eh, its probably nothing," I said, "Anyway, lets get...whoa!"

Whoa indeed. Seeing the USJ in the Anime or Manga was one thing, but theres no way the sheer size of the place could be properly captured in such limited mediums. Seeing the actual thing was on an entirely different level.

"Floods, fires, landslides and shipwrecks," said Number 13 as he walked up to us, "All this and more can be simulated here at my personal training center, the Unforeseen Simulation Joint!"

"Oh wow, its Number 13!" gushed Midoriya, "Hes an expert rescue hero!"

"EEEEEE, I'VE ALWAYS LOVED NUMBER 13!" squealed Ochako.

"Do you mind?" I growled, cleaning out my ringing ear where Ochako had just squealed.

"Oh, sorry," said the Gravity User, poking her fingers together sheepishly.

"Wheres Almight?" asked Aizawa, "Did he organize an interview or something?"

"No, apparently he went overboard saving people this morning," said 13, holding up three fingers, "Hes resting in the teachers lounge."

"That man is the height of responsibility," muttered Aizawa, his eye twitching slightly, "Well, since he won't be here for a while, lets get started."

"Before we do, I need to say something," said 13, "Or maybe two...or three."

"Get a move on," I muttered.

"As you may know, my Quirk is called Black Hole," continued 13, "I can suck in any material and turn it to dust. It is a very useful power for rescuing people from disasters, but it can easily be used to kill."

That caused everyone to drop their excited grins.

"Your Quirks are no different," said 13, "I'm sure that nearly every one of you are aware of how dangerous your Quirks can be if you let them run loose. Naturally, in our Superhuman society, Quirks are carefully monitored and requirements for lawful use are strictly upheld. That said, please remember that one wrong step could result in an accidental death."

He looked around at the class, his featureless helmet somehow managing to confer the seriousness of what he was saying onto us.

"Now, during Mr Aizawa's physical tests, you learnt what your Quirks can really do and in Almights class you learnt what its like to use your Quirks against other living people. This lesson will teach you how to use your powers to help people. Your Quirks are not meant to cause harm to others, so learn to use them to help!"

That got everyone to perk up, wiping away the serious looks in favor of eager grins. Even I couldn't help but smile at the sheer passion in 13's voice when he talked about using our Quirks to help people.

"Thank you for listening," said 13 with a bow.

The Space themed Hero stepped back as Aizawa stepped forwards.

"Alright first things first," he started, before he cut off as a dull humming sound filled the air.

I stiffened as well as I spotted the dark form of Kurogiri's Gate appearing in front of the fountain in the middle of the zones. Then, a filling of death washed over me. I thought I was ready, that I knew what to expect from the Villains. I was wrong. As the mist rolled and rippled, disgorging its occupants, all my attention was locked on Tomura Shigaraki as he stepped out. As silly as he looked at first glance, I could feel the malevolence, the insanity, the sheer _EVIL_ rolling off him like thick, cloying smoke. He wasn't a Villain, some human enemy to be defeated and thrown behind bars, he was a Monster, plain and simple, beyond even Noumu who loomed behind him. That skinny little man with hands all over his body scared me more in that one moment than anything I'd ever seen in two lifetimes. _And he was a minion!_ What must All For One be like if his underling was this fucking terrifying?

Then, and I have no idea how this is possible, his eyes locked with mine. Instantly, it was as if the world vanished, leaving nothing more than an endless black void. A monstrous pair of blood red eyes opened, staring down at me with the sort of bloody glee that only true madmen could feel. I couldn't hide, I couldn't run, I couldn't even scream!

Then, a hand was shaking my shoulder and I snapped out of whatever trance I was in.

"SETSUNA, WAKE UP!" screamed a frantic Mina.

My eyes snapped open and I found myself curled up in the fetal position, sweat and tears covering my face.

"W-what…?" I got out before Mina suddenly slapped me, "OW!"

"Setsuna, your OK!" gasped the Acid user, "Quick, we need your help!"

"W-whats going on?" I asked, "What happened?"

"Whats going on is that we're under attack," said Mezou, who was stood in front of us in a ready pose, "Villains somehow infiltrated the USJ."

I blinked and slowly pushed myself up to take in the situation, only for my stomach to drop when I saw what was going on. Whatever had happened to me had knocked me out of commission for longer than I thought. The class had already been split up and, from the look of it, those of us who had been sent elsewhere had started taking out the Villains who had been poised to take them out. Aizawa was making mincemeat out of the second string villains down in the square and 13 was standing off against Kurogiri.

"What in the world happened?" I asked, wide eyed.

"I-I don't know," said Mina, "You just collapsed and started twitching, like you were having a fit or something."

I swallowed and put my hand on my head, feeling my cold and clammy skin. What was that? Last I knew, Tomura's Quirk was Disintegration, not some kind of Dementor Aura!

"Yuki!" snapped Tenya, jerking me upright, "Can you run?"

I hesitated and tried to get to my feet, only to collapse as my legs were completely unresponsive.

"Sorry, I can't even stand right now," I said, "Whatever that was still hasn't entirely worn off yet."

"I see, I was afraid of that," muttered the Class President, biting his thumb, "Guess I have no choice..."

He gritted his teeth as his Engine activated.

"You really think I'd let you leave?" demanded Kurogiri, spreading his gasius body in preparation to stop the other speedy would-be hero.

Before he could consume him however, 13 activated his Quirk and started drawing him in. It went about as well as I remembered as Kurogiri used his own powers to turn the Rescue Heroes attack right back on himself. I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists in fury as 13 went down and Tenya made a break for it. That should have been me damn it! I was faster than him, I'd have been able to get out and get the teachers far faster than him and yet here I was, stuck with shaking legs like a coward while my friends put themselves at risk to save us!

I turned away from Tenya's escape to see what else was going on throughout the area. As soon as I did however, my blood ran cold. Apparently, my sense of time had been thrown off slightly in my memorys, likely because it was easy to forget that all the fights happened at the same time, not one after another as could only be depicted on paper or in an Anime. Aizawa had already been taken down by Noumu and Kurogiri had reported Tenya's escape to his boss.

I could practically hear Tomura's comments as he slowly turned to the Shipwreck zone where...my eyes widened as I realized what was about to happen, even as the same aura I'd sensed when he'd first arrived washed over me again. I struggled against the feeling and my numb legs. Like hell was I letting that madman anywhere near my friends!

" _Move damn it!"_ I thought, glaring down at my unresponsive legs, _"I need to move!"_

I glanced back at the demented Villain, only for the blood to drain from my face as I saw him loom over Su and Minoru. I saw exactly what he planned to do to my friends in my minds eye, watched them slowly come apart at the seems, their faces frozen in rictus agony.

" _Come on, move damn you!"_ I snarled in my head, clenching my fists hard enough to split my gloves and drive my nails into my palms, _"I have to move, I have to save them!"_

I barely noticed a tingling feeling shoot through me or Mina jerk away from me with a yelp as a small spark of golden energy that leaped of my skin.

"MOVE!"

KABOOM!

I barely noticed the explosion of force and golden energy I left behind me as my legs suddenly decided to obey, sending me rocketing towards the Villains in a blue and yellow blur.

" **FLASHPOINT ALPHA!"** I roared without thinking.

KRACOOOM!

There was a blinding flash as my fists slammed into Noumu and Tomura at nearly the exact same time and Aizawa, Su, Minoru and Midoriya appeared back with the rest of the class, looking extremely dazed.

"That wasn't super speed," groaned Tomura as he pulled himself out of the crater I'd left him in from my punch, "What in the world was that?"

I couldn't answer, partly because I had no idea myself, but mainly because whatever I'd just done had hurt me. Badly. I fell to my knees and heaved, coughing up blood as red splodges appeared on my leggings where my muscles and skin had split. My boots were simply gone and the soles of my feet were raw and bleeding. Finally, and for reasons I can't even begin to fathom, I had a large cut on my forehead above my left eye that was bleeding profusely. To make matters worse, I was completely drained, although my muscles occasionally spasmed as red and yellow energy flowed visibly under my skin. I barely heard a familiar voice call out my name, but it sounded far away and reverberated like I was under water. I vaguely felt someone touch my shoulder, before the hand was yanked away with a hiss of pain. Darkness encroached further on my vision. Just before I lost consciousness (again), I heard a deep voice come from somewhere above me and felt a comforting feeling wash over me. Then, I knew no more.

 **So, a pretty intense chapter, plenty of danger, action and shonen cliches.**

 **So, two new abilities, but where did they come from? What are they? Is it obvious I've been watching the Flash lately? Aaaand, I just gave one of them away...eh, not like its not obvious.**

 **I wonder what that dream was about? As if its not bleeding obvious!**

 **And with that, I'm done. Please leave a review on the way out!**


	6. Chapter 6

Outsider Chronicles: Split/Second Hero

Getting reborn into a world of superheros is annoying. Eh, at least I get awesome powers out of the deal. Now if only I didn't have that bloody line in my head...

 **Due to a few issues I'm having trying to get events to line up, I'm going to have to make some changes to this world's timeline. IRL, the Japanese school year would start in April, but that puts me in a massive hole when it comes to events I want to keep and drop for the purposes of this story. With that in mind, I'm altering it slightly so that in this reality, it starts in September like in the UK. Enjoy!**

Chapter 6

Regaining consciousness was _painful._ My entire body throbbed like it hadn't done since I had last pushed myself past the limits when I was a kid, only this time it was much, _much_ worse. My legs felt like they'd been through a blender, my arms felt like bricks and my head throbbed like I'd spent all of the previous day slamming it against a steel block. I let out a groan, tasting blood on my tongue and forced my eyes open, only to snap them shut again as the light above me nearly burnt them out of my skull. I felt a soft hand on my forehead.

"Slowly son, slowly," said Mum, "Don't rush it."

I took a breath and slowly tried to open my eyes again. For a moment, the light blinded me again, but after a couple of seconds, my eyes adapted and I was able to see the white ceiling above me. It took a couple of seconds before the rest of my senses caught up and informed me that I was in a hospital room with my mother next to my bed.

"What the hell happened?" I asked, wincing at the sound of my voice.

It sounded like I hadn't had a drink in a week.

"You overdid it with your powers," said Mum, "According to the doctors, nearly all of the muscles in your legs were torn to shreds, most of your bones had hairline fractures, your lungs had collapsed, your nervous system had basically shorted out and your circulatory system was nearly completely destroyed from the stress of how fast your heart was beating."

I started at Mum in shock as she listed off my injuries.

"How the fuck am I still alive?" I asked.

"That is a very good question," said a Doctor as he entered the room, "You're Quirk has the effect of speeding up your healing, but that shouldn't have been enough and the fact you exhausted yourself meant that Recovery Girls power couldn't be used to help stabilise you."

"O...K, so how did I survive?" I asked.

"Because your body's metabolism was cranked up to eleven," said the Doctor, "I have no idea how, but your Quirk has been supercharged. We've had to give you over a fifty IV drips a day for the past month to keep your body running."

"Wait, how long was I out?" I asked.

"You've been in a coma for a month," said the Doctor, "I think your body put itself in that state to recover from your injuries."

"So, if my Quirk got a boost, does that mean I'm even faster?" I asked.

"Not exactly," said the Doctor, "The supercharge was temporary. Like I said, I have no idea what caused it, but your Quirk has stabilised back to its original level. You may find that your limits have gone up, but other than that, you're mostly back to normal."

"Mostly?" I asked.

"Yes, theres a strange energy running through your body that I neither I nor anyone else I've talked to can identify."

"Is it dangerous?" asked Mum.

The Doctor shook his head.

"No, in fact it doesn't seem to be doing anything. The only changes are cosmetic."

I cocked my head on one side.

"Cosmetic?"

In answer, Mum handed me a mirror. Sure enough, I had changed slightly. My hair was limp seeing as I was basically running on fumes, but even so I could see that it was somehow now growing in the shape of lightning bolts and the black streak in my fringe had extended, also forming a jagged shape. Just above my left eye was a jagged cut, once more shaped like a lightning bolt.

"What the hell is with the lightning bolts?" I asked, "And where did this come from?"

I indicated to the cut in my forehead.

"Near as I can tell, the skin at that part of your head is thinner than the rest for some reason, so it split under the stress," said the Doctor, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have other patients to see to."

He left the room, leaving me and Mum alone.

"I don't suppose you know how my classmates are doing?" I asked.

"As it happens, I do," said Mum, "Everyones fine, except for a Izuku Midoriya. Apparently he was hurt quite badly, but not as badly as you, so your school nurse was able to fix him up."

"Thats a relief," I muttered.

"Speaking of your classmates, a couple of them have been around quite a bit since you've been out," said Mum with a smirk that set every single one of my neurons ablaze with paranoia, "So, you're already a big hero, eh? Rescuing the damsel in distress?"

I blinked.

"What?"

"That friend of yours, Tsuyu, she told me what you did," said Mum, her smirk widening into a full on grin that had me wishing I could run for cover.

Unfortunately, despite technically being Quirkless, Mum had always had the ability to freeze me in place with a look, annoyed or amused. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if she couldn't cow Noumu into doing what she wanted!

"Where are you going with this?" I asked.

"Well, she seems like a nice girl and…"

"Oh hell no!" I yelled, "Su and I are just friends!"

"Methinks you doth protest too much," said Mum.

I groaned.

"Mum, you say that every time I make friends with a girl," I said.

Mum shrugged, completely unrepentant.

"Well, a mother can dream about having grandkids, can't I?"

I let out a whine and ducked under my covers. Mum laughed at my reaction, before she smiled sadly.

"I'm glad you're alright," she said softly, "It really scared me when we got a call from the hospital. I mean, I know that hero work is dangerous, but I wasn't expecting you to end up in hospital in your first week!"

"Sorry I worried you," I said softly.

Mum gave me a watery smile.

"Its not your fault," she said, "No one could have predicted the Villains would attack the school."

She hesitated.

"Setsuna, we need to talk," she said.

"Uh oh, I don't like the sound of that," I said.

Mum swatted my shoulder with a grin, but quickly sobered again.

"Your Father and I...we've discussed this at length. Honestly, I never wanted to tell you about this, but you need to know."

"I really don't like the sound of this," I said, "What are you gonna tell me, that I'm adopted or something?"

"Yes."

Suddenly I was very glad I wasn't drinking something cus if I had been, I'd have done the most epic spit take ever. As it was, I snapped my head around and stared at my mother, who was in turn staring down at her clasped hands in her lap.

"Your Father and I can't have children of our own," she said, "I don't think you want the details, but we tried everything and nothing worked. Eventually, we were left with only one option."

I genuinely had no idea how to react to this. Even with two lives worth of memories and my super fast mind, I had nothing to fall back on. Even getting reborn with a completely different set of parents was nothing like this! My mind was a whirlwind of thoughts. Who were my real parents? Where were they? Why did they give me up? Then, suddenly, my mind stalled as a memory floated to the surface. Or to be more precise, a few memories. The reaction of Lupin when I ran into them, the dream I'd had on the bus, the crazy family I saved, who were now extremely familiar and the mother's reaction.

" _Oh, you have got to be fucking kidding me!"_ I roared in my mind.

"Em, I don't suppose you know who my birth parents are, do you?" I asked.

Mum twitched slightly.

"No, we adopted you from an orphanage," she said, "The woman in charge told us that you were abandoned on the front steps. You didn't even have a name."

I twitched. That REALLY didn't help my suspicions. I glanced at Mum and saw that she was still staring down at her hands. I quickly got out of bed, ignoring my shaking legs, and hugged her tightly. We didn't say anything, wordlessly agreeing to put this conversation of for another time. When I wasn't wearing one of those backless hospital gowns preferably.

"So, any idea when I'm getting out of here?" I asked after getting back into bed.

"Well, you're completely healed, there are no lingering problems and we need the room, so you can go as soon as you're dressed," said the doctor, sticking his head into the room, making both of us jump.

"What the...are you psychic or something?" I gasped.

"Yes."

He pulled his head back out, leaving Mum and I to stare after him in confusion.

* * *

Since it was apparently a Saturday when I woke up, it was a couple of days before I was back at school, during which I sat down with Mum and Dad to talk things over. I won't go into detail as to exactly what we talked about, but suffice to say after we were done the family dynamic had not shifted all that much. After all, if my suspicions were right, I could be in a much, MUCH worse situation than having two loving parents, even if they weren't my birth ones.

"AH, MR YUKI, THERE YOU ARE!" came Almights voice from down the hall, jerking me out of my thoughts.

I turned to face the Greatest Hero as he steamed up to me.

"Yes sir?" I asked.

"I SIMPLY WISHED TO EXPRESS MY CONGRATULATIONS AT YOUR FULL RECOVERY," said Almight, "ALSO, I WISHED TO THANK YOU FOR STEPPING IN TO HELP YOUR CLASSMATES. HAD YOU NOT, THEY MAY HAVE BEEN KILLED BEFORE I COULD GET THERE."

I blinked, having not expected that in the slightest.

"Um, no problem," I said, a little of balance, before I caught myself and flashed a grin worthy of Almight himself, "But you don't need to thank me. After all, its a Heroes job to help who they can, regardless of if they are classmates, friends or complete strangers."

Almight stared at me in shock for a moment, before he burst out laughing.

"THAT OUTLOOK WILL TAKE YOU FAR IN THIS LIFE MY BOY!" he roared, slapping me on the back hard enough to make my knees buckle, "FOR NOW THOUGH, I SUGGEST YOU GET TO CLASS. YOUR FRIENDS HAVE MISSED YOU THIS PAST MONTH."

"Will do," I said, "See you in class sir!"

I zipped away. Less than a second later, I skidded to a stop in front of my classroom and took a deep breath before opening the door.

"Hey guys, long time no...GAH!"

I was cut off when Minoru suddenly slammed into my chest, grabbing me around the neck tightly as he started bawling into my shirt.

"Em, hi Minoru," I said, a little bewildered.

"Don't mind him, he's been really worried about you," said Eijirou between his snickers.

"Thats nice, but can someone get him off me before he drowns me?" I growled, my fingers twitching.

Before I could punt the smaller Hero across the room, he was yanked off my neck by a familiar tongue.

"Down boy," said Su.

"Thanks Su," I said, stretching out my soaked shirt with a grimace.

"No problem," said the Frog-girl, "How are you feeling?"

"Hmm? Oh, I'm fine," I said, "One sec…"

I turned on my heel and spun like a tornado and when I came to a stop my shirt was clean and dry.

"How…?" asked Denki.

I smirked and flashed a thumbs up.

"Secret," I said with a wink.

* * *

The next ten minutes before class was spent catching up with my classmates and explaining that I had no idea what exactly I'd done, other than the fact I'd somehow put my Quirk into overdrive.

"Alright class, thats enough," said the still bandaged Aizawa as he entered the room and slapped his register down on the table, "Its great that Setsuna is back with us, be we've got stuff to do. Now shut up."

We quickly obeyed and went through the familiar ritual of the register before Aizawa snapped the folder shut and leaned forwards.

"I have an announcement to make," he said, "In two weeks time, one of the most eagerly awaited events of the year will be happening, the UA annual sports festival!"

Everyone started excitedly chattering between each other, before Momo spoke up.

"Pardon me for asking sir, but is that wise?" she asked, "I mean, its been a month, but this seems like the sort of event that the Villains would be eager to infiltrate."

"Theres no need to worry about that," said Aizawa, "Not only has the Police stepped up their presence, but the Principle has called in favors from a number of Pros to work security. Besides, it'll take more than a few bold Villains to get us to cancel the Festival. It is a huge opportunity for you all to show the world exactly what you've got and get your names out there."

I zoned out as Aizawa went into the exposition about how the event had become bigger than the Olympics after Quirks made the event basically impossible to hold.

Needless to say, this announcement had everyone fired up, me included. Sure, I tended to be calm and collected, but even I was excited for this! I mean, this was the perfect opportunity to make a splash and get my name out! Hehe, I could hardly wait!

 **And there we go, thats that. So, Setsuna's injuries were bad enough to put him down for the count for a full month, but things are still rolling along nicely.**

 **I really don't think I need to spell out where I'm going with this, do I? Eh, if you've still not got it, all will become clear after the Sports Festival Arc. Those who can figure out why I made alterations to the Japanese school year to sort my timeline issues out can probably guess what that arc will involve.**

 **I hope I did a good job with the conversation between Setsuna and his mother. Honestly, I have nothing even close to something like that to fall back on, so I probably made a right hash of it. Let me know what you think, K?  
**

 **And with that I'm done. Please leave a review on the way out!**


	7. Chapter 7

Outsider Chronicles: Split/Second Hero

Getting reborn into a world of superheros is annoying. Eh, at least I get awesome powers out of the deal. Now if only I didn't have that bloody line in my head...

 **And we are back! I don't have any messages or warnings, so lets dive right in. Enjoy!**

Chapter 7

The next two weeks after the announcement of the festival were rather hectic. Not only did we receive a declaration of war from the class next door, but we were also put through the wringer in class and we all stepped up our own training. For me, that meant running on a specially designed treadmill and pounding on reinforced punching bags. I also practiced running on slick and uneven surfaces so I would be less likely to fall to the same simple traps as other Speedsters have in the past, especially since I'd probably have to face off against Todoroki before the end and I really didn't want to lose because I slipped on ice.

* * *

After those two weeks, I joined the rest of my class in the waiting room while we waited for the event to start.

"Is everyone ready?" asked Tenya, "Its nearly time to get started!"

"Yes Tenya, we're all ready," I said, "Now calm down before you burn yourself out before the festival can even start."

I was completely ignored as he continued to fuss.

"Man, I really wanted to wear my costume," said Mina, annoyance clear in her tone.

"Their not allowed to make sure the playing fields as even as it can be," said Mashirao.

"Thats all very well and good, but this things so flimsy I won't be able to go above a light jog," I grumbled, tugging at my PE kit.

"Well then, we'll actually have a chance," said Su.

I stuck my tongue out at her, which she responded to with her own tongue.

"STOP ACTING LIKE CHILDREN!" roared Tenya, who looked like he was about to blow his top.

Su and I just snickered and high fived each other.

"I'm going to go for it and do my best too!"

Midoriya's loud and determined voice drew my attention over to the corner of the room where he and Todoroki were staring each other down.

"That looks like its going to be an interesting face off," I muttered.

Su followed my gaze and nodded.

"No kidding, although I think Midoriya's gonna get burnt in the process," she said.

I just gave a slight grin.

"Alright everyone, its time!" called Tenya from the door.

Everyone immediately snapped into serious mode and stood, following the Class President out of the room.

" _This is it,"_ I thought as we approached the light at the end of the tunnel, _"This is the first step. From here, I WILL be a hero!"_

I grinned as I stepped out of the tunnel with my classmates to a cheering crowd, ready to show the world what I could do. I gazed around at the gathered crowd and felt a flash of nerves as I realized just how _many_ people were here. Plus, the sight of the TV cameras reminded me that the whole world was watching. I swallowed, before I took a deep breath to settle my nerves. I felt Midoriya, who was stood next to me, start shaking and glanced at him. Sure enough, I could see the nervousness in his stance and face. I smiled and patted him on the back.

"Don't worry Midoriya, you'll be fine," I said.

The inheritor of One For All glanced at me in surprise and I gave him and grin and thumbs up. He took a deep breath and returned them with a shaky smile.

"Thanks," he said.

By this point, the other classes had been introduced and gathered at the stage to hear the rules of the first stage.

"Alright kiddies, shut up and listen hard," said the ref, a beautiful woman dressed like a dominatrix, complete with whip, "I'm the referee for this years event, 18+ only Hero Midnight!"

"Wait, did she say '18+ only'?" asked Fumikage, "Is that really OK at a highschool?"

"MY TENURE HERE IS PERFECTLY ABOVE BOARD!" she shouted, "NOW SHUT UP AND PAY ATTENTION! Now, player rep, Katsuki Bakugou, please come down."

He did as he was told and, as expected, shot his mouth off about how he was going to win, much to the annoyance of everyone else.

"Alright, lets get started with the first event!" called Midnight, "Lets see what event will make you noobs cry this year."

The screen behind her flashed and the words 'OBSTACLE RACE' appeared on it.

"Ohh, a race eh?" I asked with a smirk as all of my classmates suddenly looked terrified.

"Aw crap, we don't have a chance!" moaned Denki.

"HELL NO YA DON'T!" I shouted, "THIS IS MY HOME FIELD ADVANTAGE!"

"When you're quite done," growled Midnight, glaring at me, "The event will be a race between all 11 classes taking part. It is a 4KM race around the stadium. Anything goes, so long as you stay on the track, so give us a good show."

We all moved to the gates that led to the course, ready and raring to go. Everyone else looked ready to do their best, but I wasn't even bothering to taking my hands out of my pockets. The countdown began.

"GO!" shouted Midnight, firing the starter pistol she'd pulled from...somewhere.

Immediately, a massive crush slammed into the narrow gate, not helped in the least by Todoroki as he froze everyone to the ground. Well, except me.

"That won't stop me!" I called as I shot past him.

"Then how about this," he growled, stomping his feet and freezing the floor in front of him in a perfectly slick surface under my feet.

I smirked and started vibrating my feet at high speeds. The vibrations caused the ice under my feet to crack, providing enough traction for me to only lose a tiny bit of speed as I rocketed away, weaving between the robots that were supposed to be an obstacle so fast that I was out of their range before they could even think about trying to attack. I skidded to a halt as I reached the second obstacle, a large chasm with numerous small spires sticking out of it connected by thin ropes.

I took a deep breath and took off again, this time moving a little slower while using my enhanced mental speed and reflexes to keep my balance as I whizzed across. As soon as I hit solid ground on the other side, I sped up again and jumped as I reached the last obstacle, the minefield. Thanks to my speed and leg strength, I shot straight over and stuck a perfect landing on the other side. Two seconds later, I crossed the finish line and skidded to a stop.

"ANNNND SETSUNA YUKI LANDS IN FIRST PLACE!" shouted Present Mic over the announcement system.

"That was practically a given," said the slightly muffled voice of Aizawa, "He is easily the fastest kid in school. In fact, that speed he's shown us today was slow for him."

"THAT WAS SLOW!?" yelled Mic sounding surprised, "How fast is fast for that kid?"

"According to his profile, his max speed is Mach 11 and only increasing as he gets older," said Aizawa.

"OI, DON'T GIVE AWAY ALL MY TRICKS!" I shouted at the announcer's booth.

* * *

It took a good five minutes before the next few competitors arrived. As I expected, it was Midoriya, Todoroki and Bakugou, the latter two of which looked pissed.

"Hey, its about time you guys got here," I said.

The glares Todoroki and Bakugou directed at me made me very glad that they didn't have laser vision. Following those three, the rest of the competitors trickled in as they managed to get through the obstacles.

"Let me guess, you were first," said Su as she hopped up to me.

"Naturally," I said, "I am the fastest man alive!"

"Thats not something you should advertise," said Su.

My eye twitched. Every time I brought up that title, Su made the exact same comment about my possible 'ahem' performance issues. It was getting kinda annoying.

* * *

Once everyone had finished the race, those of us who had managed to get into the top 42 appeared on the board behind Midnight.

"Those in the top 42 have advanced to the next round," said the Hero, "For those that failed to advance, better luck next time. Now, lets see what the next event will be…"

She threw her hand to point at the screen, which flashed and rolled up the name of the event. Human Cavalry Battle. I tuned out the explanation in favor of considering who it would be best to team up with. That is until I felt everyones gaze on me. I looked up and immediately paled as I remembered exactly why everyone was scaring me with greedy glares.

"Aw crap," I muttered, "I should have slowed down!"

I shook my head. No time to consider that, I needed to find a good partner…

"Hey Setsuna, you wanna tag along with us?"

I turned to see Ochako and Midoriya stood behind me.

"Um, I guess, but why do you want me?" I asked, "Surely having the one everyone will be after will be a bad idea."

"Maybe so, but your reaction speed and speed in general will make it difficult for people to get the drop on you," said Midoriya.

"So I take it you want me as the rider?" I asked.

Deku nodded.

"Alright, any idea who you want for the last one?" I asked.

Midoriya nodded again.

"I do," he said, "Lets go see if he'll accept."

He led the way over to where Fumikage was stood at the edge of the area. The Bird headed hero glanced up at us curiously.

"Um, hey Tokoyami," said Midoriya nervously, "Do you have a team yet?"

"I don't," said the Shadow user, "What do you have in mind?"

Midoriya hesitated for a moment, before he steeled himself and explained.

"Hmm, an interesting idea," said Fumikage, looking thoughtful, "Alright, lets do it."

Midoriya grinned and nodded, shaking the other boys hand.

"Well, this should be interesting," I said.

Apparently we were just in time as Midnight called out for us to get into position. We did as we were told, with me sitting on the others shoulders as I tied the headband around my head.

"This is gonna blow," I said with a weak smile as I took in the dark looks the other teams were sending our way.

"We'll be fine," said Midoriya with a confident grin.

"Lets do our best!" said Ochako.

"Ready," said Fumikage.

"BEGIN!"

I promptly went white as literally every single team came barreling towards us.

"HOLY SHIT!" I yelped, "Please move it! I don't think I can avoid all of them!"

"Right, lets go," said Midoriya.

I felt us suddenly become weightless as Ochako used her Quirk to remove our gravity. I leaned back and spun my arms rapidly, creating a burst of wind that carried us into the air, just as the ground beneath us turned to quicksand.

"Hey guys, I can't keep this up for long," I warned as my arms were already going numb.

"Right, lets land," said Midoriya.

We did just that and I let out a breath of relief as my aching arms fell limp. Even without my arms though, I was still able to avoid the long tongue that was sent at my headband.

"Nice try Su," I said, turning to face the direction my friends tongue had come from, only to pause at the sight before me, "OK, thats actually kinda clever."

"Is that even legal?" asked Midoriya, staring at the three person teams set up in disbelief.

The only one actually on the ground was Mezou while Su and Minoru were hiding in a tent made up of the large boys arms, creating a shelter that would be difficult to get through to snag their headband. Not that we needed it considering that with just ours we were sitting very pretty at the top of the board.

"Hey guys, lets get moving," I said, "Before…"

I trailed off as Todorokis team stepped up in front of us.

"Not so fast," said the stoic ice and fire user, "I won't let this chance slip through my fingers."

"Aw crap," I muttered, "This is gonna blow."

"You've already said that," said Fumikage.

"Just wanted to make sure it was clear," I said, "Now lets go before…"

Once again I was cut off by the other team as they cranked up the voltage and froze the other nearby teams, rendering them all immobile as well as creating a wall of ice that served to box us in. Fumikage tried to get them to back off with his Dark Shadow, but a quick metal plate from Momo quickly put that idea to rest.

"Damn, with all that lightning, Dark Shadows attack power is at its weakest," growled the bird headed hero in annoyance.

"Don't worry, I got this," I said, tensing my muscles, "We don't need to get through their defences, just around them. Times nearly up, so we just need to keep hold of our headband."

"Setsuna's right," said Midoriya, "Get ready."

I narrowed my eyes as I cranked up my senses reaction time. My newly enhanced eyes could practically see all the muscles in Tenya's body tensing as he fired his Quirk and shot forwards. His speed was certainly impressive, but I was far, far faster. I ducked under Todoroki's hand and aimed my own to grab his how headband.

"OUCH!"

I winced as I shook out my throbbing hand. Apparently he'd been expecting that as he damn near froze my hand before I managed to pull it back.

"Are you OK?" asked Midoriya.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said, "But I have no intention of leaving it at that. Get after him."

"What? But we've won!" protested Midoriya.

"True, but wouldn't it be better to take out the powerful opponents here and now?" I asked with a smirk.

The One For All user hesitated, before nodding.

"Alright, lets go!" he said.

"Heh, alright, lets do our best," said Fumikage.

We sprinted after the other team and went on the offencive. Thanks to my precarious position, I wasn't able to move at full speed, but I was still able to force Todoroki on the defencive to keep me from snagging his other headbands, including forcing him to use his fire. I hid a grin when that happened. After all, this event was one of the ones that set him on the path to overcome his hatred of his fire half. Even so, I wasn't about to let that dissuade me from knocking out a potential rival and launched another attack. However, before Todoroki could bat it aside, a loud horn sounded.

"TIMES UP!" shouted Midnight, "Now, lets see who the top four are. First place: Team Setsune…"

She paused to let the cheering die down.

"Second place, Team Todoroki...In third, Team Bakugou and finally, in fourth place Team Shinsou!"

She was once again cut off by the cheering crowd.

"These four teams will be moving on to the next round after the lunch break!" said Mic, "Be back in an hour folks, you won't want to miss it!"

"Damn, I guess I really can't match up with your speed," said Tenya as we all started heading to the lunch room amid the congratulations of those who didn't make it.

"Heh, don't worry about it," I said, "After all, theres no one who can beat me in a race!"

* * *

Third Person POV, an Unknown location

In a shadowy location, a large figure in a suit with a heavily scarred visage and tubes sticking out of his neck and jaw sat back in his seat, a class of amber liquid in his hand.

"Hmm, interesting," he murmured, "That is one impressive Quirk that Setsuna kids got. He may even be a match for that fool Almight once he's been trained a bit. He could be a problem."

" **Not for me."**

The scared man didn't so much as twitch at the sudden voice, having already sensed the owner's arrival. He turned to face the intruder, eyeing him curiously. It was a tall man clad in a black suit, although that was the only thing that could actually be seen of him as his entire body was vibrating so fast that not even All For Ones many stolen Quirks could see through it.

"And you are?" he asked.

" **Who I am doesn't matter, the only thing that does is that I can deal with that speedster,"** said the vibrating man.

"And what do you want in exchange?" asked All For One.

" **I want your help to destroy the thing I hate the most,"** said the man.

"And that would be?"

The mans glowing green eyes flared dangerously.

" **The place that took everything from me,"** he growled, **"I want to destroy the Magical World!"**

 **BOOM, END! Just who is this mysterious man in yellow? I mean, hes obviously another Speedster, but where does he come from and why does he want to destroy the Magical World? All very good question and all that shall be answered in the future.**

 **Setsuna's acting a little cocky, not that he doesn't have reason to be. However, that'll get smacked out of him soon enough.**

 **Anyway, next time, the one on one combat event! That should be fun. Anyway, until then, please leave a review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Outsider Chronicles: Split/Second Hero

Getting reborn into a world of superheros is annoying. Eh, at least I get awesome powers out of the deal. Now if only I didn't have that bloody line in my head...

 **And we are back! I don't have any messages or warnings, so lets dive right in. Enjoy!**

Chapter 8

After the second round was over, we all headed to the canteen for lunch, all chatting and having a generally good time as we refuelled. I was one of the last to sit down, mainly due to the massive pile of food I had on my tray.

"Are you sure you can eat all that?" asked Tenya, eyeing the piled plate.

"I need to refuel after all that Quirk usage," I said.

"Don't you have pills for that?" asked Ochako.

"Well, yes, but they only give me a massive burst of energy when I'm really low," I said, "They're meant to ensure that I don't have to eat a supermarkets worth of food every day just to keep my body going. However, its always better for me to have actual food. Besides, they don't really contain anything that healthy."

"I guess that makes sense," said Ochako.

"Indeed," said Tenya.

As we were talking, I noticed Denki and Minoru moving between the girls in the class, saying something to them that got the girls looking either annoyed or embarrassed.

"Whats going on?" asked Ochako as the others noticed the girls starting to leave.

"The girls have been told that they need to go take part in a cheerleading battle," sadi Minoru.

"What?" asked Ochako, looking somewhere between shocked and embarrassed, "I haven't heard anything about it!"

"Well, it was Aizawa that told us, so its up to you if you believe us," said Denki with a shrug.

I momentarily toyed with the idea of calling them out on their bullshit, but the idea of seeing the girls in that uniform was way to tempting. Hey, I may be a Hero, but I'm still a red blooded male! So, I hid my grin behind my cup as the now fiery red Ochako followed the other girls out of the cafeteria.

"I haven't heard anything about a cheerleading battle," said Tenya, "I would have thought that they would have informed me."

"You don't know because Minoru and Denki made the whole thing up," I said.

"What!" gasped the Engine user, "Such a low move, I must stop this!"

"Really? I asked with a raised eyebrow, "Its not like they were forced into it, even if they were tricked. Besides, you can't deny that seeing the girls in cheerleading outfits won't be fun."

Tenya froze, his rule abiding nature clashing hard with his instincts as a male. After a moment, he sat back down.

"W-well, I guess since its just a bit of harmless fun," he said.

"Of course," I said around a piece of pizza.

* * *

After lunch was over, I followed my classmates out to the field where we were met with a group of actual cheerleaders from America and our female classmates in cheerleader uniforms, much to the confusion of Present Mic.

"W-what the hell happened to Class 1-A?" he asked.

"GOD DAMN IT MINETA, KAMINARI, YOU TRICKED US, DIDN'T YOU!" shouted Momo once the girls realized why the Pro would have asked that.

The two tricksters simply grinned and flashed two thumbs up.

"I don't know what you girls are complaining about," I said as I walked up to them, "You all look great."

"You think so?" asked Su, looking down at her outfit.

I just grinned and gave a thumbs up.

"THIS IS HUMILIATING!" shouted Momo, glaring at me.

"Aw come on, its not that bad!" said Toour, bouncing around excitedly.

"Its alright for you, your invisible," grumbled Kyouka.

"Aw come on, lighten up, have some fun," I said, "It could have been worse. He could have tricked you into believing it was a poledancing face off."

Everyone stared at me, completely aghast as the girls all went bright red. Hell, even the air where Toour's face should have been gained a red tint.

"Damn, I messed up!" said Minoru.

SNAP!

"HOLY..!" I barely moved out of the way in time as the diminutive hero vanished under the heels of the enraged female class members, "Man, those girls are fast when their mad."

I twitched as they turned their gazes on me, eyes glowing red.

"Aw crap," I muttered.

"Alright kids, before you start killing each other, lets move on," said Midnight as she stepped up onto the stage, "The final event will be a tournament scheduled for after the extra events this afternoon. Each member of the teams that won the war horse event will be taking part in one on one matches."

"Awesome, this is gonna be fun!" said Eijirou.

"We'll determine the match ups through a lottery," said Midnight, holding up a box, "Then there will be an hours break for some random fun. Those of you taking part in the finals can decide if you want to take part or not, but you might want to take a breather before your match."

"Um, excuse me," said Mashirao, hesitantly putting his hand up.

I tuned out the next bit as those who had fallen under Hitoshi's mind control in favor of looking around. The stands were starting to fill up again as the audience returned from the lunch break, ready for the next part of the event. As I looked around, I suddenly became aware of someone looking at me. While that wasn't unexpected considering, the fact that the feeling was so intense meant that whoever it was was looking directly at me deliberately. I spun around, my eyes sweeping the crowd for the source. A flicker of movement caught my eye, but whatever it was was already gone by the time I looked, along with the feeling of being watched.

"Hey Setsuna, are you OK?" asked Midoriya.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said, turning back to the stage, ignoring the feeling of unease that flickered in my gut.

* * *

The drawing of lots didn't take long and I ended up facing Tenya in the third match.

"Huh, this should be interesting," I said, glancing over at the Engine user.

"I won't lose," he said, "You may be faster, but I won't let that stop me from beating you!"

I grinned and gave a thumbs up.

"Thats the spirit Tenya!" I said.

* * *

With the brackets sorted, everyone was kicked out of the main arena so Cementross could set up the field for the finals. The next hour was spent with those that failed to get through to the finals took part in a number of games and events scattered throughout the campus that were a lot more like what would be in a normal sports day than one on one fights, things like treasure hunts, short football matches and other stuff. The girls in our class got into the spirit of their outfits and (mostly) looked like they were having fun jumping about like mad. The boys certainly seemed to be enjoying themselves. I spent the time sat in the shade reading a book. Well, trying to at least. My mind was actually elsewhere, specifically the blur I'd seen leave earlier.

The fact I couldn't see what it was was worrying considering my kinetic vision was as quick as my own speed. That meant that either what I'd seen was using something to hide itself or it was faster than me. Considering I'm pretty sure I felt bloodlust in the glare that had been directed at me, that was more than a little scary. I quickly shook my head. No, it had to be the former. No one was faster than me.

Someone flopping down next to me shook me out of my thoughts and I looked to see that it was a smiling Su, still in her cheerleading uniform and flushed from exertion.

"Man, I know Minoru tricked us into this, but I have to admit its a lot of fun," she said.

"Momo and Kyouka don't seem to be enjoying themselves," I said, pointing at said girls.

Kyouka was squatting at the side of the arena with her arms crossed and a huffy look on her face while Momo was stood at one side, trying to look dignified with massive, yellow pompoms in her hands. Needless to say, it wasn't working.

"Aw, those two need to lighten up," said Su, making me look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I've never seen you this relaxed before," I said.

Oh, Su was never tense, just the opposite in fact, but she was always composed and calm, even in crisis situations. The Frog-girl shrugged.

"I decided to take your advice," she said, "Its not often I get to let loose."

"I didn't know you thought so highly of me to take my advice.

"You do occasionally come up with good ideas, that title of yours notwithstanding," said my friend with a grin.

My cheeks pinked as I glared at her.

"Are you ever going to stop making that joke Frogger?" I growled.

"Nope," she said, popping the P.

"Seriously, did someone spike your water bottle or something?"

Su just stuck her tongue out at me, a motion that looked like something out of Star Wars, before the tannoy crackled to life.

"Attention, the arena has been set up for the finals. The first match will begin in five minutes."

"Well, lets go," I said, getting to my feet and offering Su a hand.

My friend accepted and I pulled her to her feet. We headed back to the main arena.

* * *

The first two matchers were basically as I was expecting, with Midoriya winning thanks to the essence of the past users of One for All and Hanta being frozen thanks to Todoroki's ridiculous amount of power. The third match however wasn't what I expected at all. See, I hadn't actually payed much attention to any match up other than my own, expecting them to be as canon. Thats why when the competitors in the third match were announced, I did an epic spit take.

"And now, match three, 1-B's Angel of Fire, Gabrielle Delacour vs 1-A's Stun Gun, Denki Kaminari!" shouted Mic as the two combatants entered the arena.

I coughed, thumping on my chest as I tried to keep from choking on my coke as my classmate and his opponent stepped onto the stage amid cheers. Denki seemed to be distracted, not that I really blame him considering. His opponent was a very beautiful girl with perfectly white skin, golden blond hair and brilliant blue eyes. Of course, Denki was much more interested in her impressive bust as she enjoyed the crowds adoration. Judging from the way it was bouncing around, I don't think she was wearing a bra.

"OW!"

I was snapped out of my examination of the girl as Su grabbed my cheek and pulled.

"OWOWOWOWOWOW, LEGGO!" I whimpered.

"No staring," she said flatly as she let go, allowing my cheek to snap back into place.

"What was that for?"I grumbled, rubbing my cheek, "I was only scoping out the possible competition."

"Sure you were," muttered Su with a huff.

Before I could ask what that was supposed to mean, the tannoy crackled to life.

"BEGIN!" shouted Mic.

WHAM!

As soon as he called that, Gabrielle turned on her heel and kicked Denki between the legs. You could hear a pin drop as everyone went dead silent. For a moment, all was still as a gust of wind blew through the arena as Denki's face went from red to white then purple, green and finally white again. Then he toppled over backwards, unconscious and with foam bubbling in the corners of his mouth.

"Kaminari is unable to battle, Delacour is the winner!" called Midnight, apparently not phased in the slightest by the testicular trauma that had just happened in front of her.

That seemed to snap everyone out of their shock as the female half of the crowd erupted into cheering and the male half collectively winced and clapped their hands over their family jewels.

"WHOOO, SERVES THAT PERVERT RIGHT!" shouted Kyouka.

I was too busy trying not to panic as I remembered that I'd have to face her if I won my match.

"How did she get the title of angel?" squeaked Minoru, his face chalk white as he watched the beautiful girl celebrate her victory with a look of fear I would have expected to be reserved for the likes of Noumu.

A moment later, he got his answer as a pair of shimmering wings burst from her shoulders at the height of a jump, shedding embers as they held her in the air.

 **Gabrielle Delacour**

 **Quirk: Firebird. She can turn into a human-bird hybrid that allows her to control fire. This form can be uncontrollable if her emotions are out of control.**

"Huh, thats pretty cool," I said, "It'll be a pain in the neck to fight though considering she can fly..."

"Will the next contestant please enter the arena!" called Mic as Gabrielle sauntered off and Denki was carted off by a pair of medical drones.

"Ah, thats my cue," I said as I hurried off to get in position for the match.

"This time its two people from Class 1-A," said Mic, "The leading man and fastest student, Setsuna Yuki and the Class President, Tenya Iida! This should be an interesting match folks, so make sure you stay tuned!"

I grinned as I stepped onto the arena across from Tenya, who was looking extremely serious.

"Make sure you don't hold back Setsuna," he said, "I won't feel right beating you unless your at full strength."

"Well, someones confident," I said with a grin.

Tenya returned the grin with a smirk of his own.

"I can't afford to lose here, not with everyone watching!" he said, "I will not let my brother down!"

"Heh, to bad for you, I have no intention of losing either," I said, "Now lets go! Lets see whos faster!"

"BEGIN!" shouted Mic and we were off.

 **And there we go, thats enough for now. *ducks rotten cabbages and tomatoes*. Oh don't be like that, this match is gonna be interesting! You can wait, right?**

 **So, another blatant entry from the HP side of things in the form of the not-so-little Gabby Delacour. I actually intended for her to be a Quirk User from the start, but I only added her to UA as I was writing this chapter. I thought it could be interesting. I admit, I had a bit too much fun writing Denki getting kicked in the nuts. I actually feel kinda sorry for the guy…**

 **I decided that for every HP or OC character I give a Quirk to from now on will get an explanation as to what their Quirk can do. Speaking of, I'm open to ideas as to who on the HP side could have Quirks. Just remember that Quirks and Magic are mutually exclusive in this world. You can't have active Magic and a Quirk at the same time with just one exception due to exactly what their Quirk does. You might be able to guess who that is.**

 **And with that, I'm done. Please leave a review on the way out!**


	9. Chapter 9

Outsider Chronicles: Split/Second Hero

Getting reborn into a world of superheros is annoying. Eh, at least I get awesome powers out of the deal. Now if only I didn't have that bloody line in my head...

 **And we are back! I don't have any messages or warnings, so lets dive right in. Enjoy!**

Chapter 9

The match got off to a flying start as Tenya cranked up his legs and charged, moving fast enough that anyone else would have been taken off guard. I stepped out of the way if his swing and lent back to avoid the follow up kick, before taking a swipe at him, which he dodged by jumping back. Tenya narrowed his eyes at me.

"You're holding back," he said.

"Not on purpose," I said, "My uniform can't withstand even a fraction of my speed and I don't really want to bare it all on live TV."

Tenya stared blankly at me for a moment.

"Fair enough," he said at length.

"However, while I may not be able to move as fast as I would like, don't assume its a handicap," I said, "I don't need my speed to win a fight."

"I have no intention of holding back," said Tenya, "En guard!"

He cranked up his engines and charged, aiming a kick at my head. I smirked and met the charge, our legs slamming into one another with enough force to release a small shockwave. Tenya's engines fried again, forcing his leg further and knocking me off balance. I stumbled back, only just ducking his follow up kick by allowing myself to fall backwards. I landed on my hands and sprang back upright, countering Tenya with a lightning fast jab to the head that served to send him stumbling back.

"Time to wrap this up," I said with a grin, **"Dean Drive Skyray!"**

Boom!

"What the…!"

My eyes widened as, despite the supersonic speed of my attack, Tenya was able to catch both of my hands in his own.

"You're not the only one with enhanced kinetic vision," said Tenya with a smirk, his glasses reflecting the light, "I highly doubt its up to yours, but its enough to keep up with you at that speed."

I blinked.

"Well, I guess thats not totally surprising," I said, "I guess you would need to have better kinetic vision than normal to keep up with your own enhanced speed. However…"

I pulled my hands out of Tenya's grip and jumped back.

"Its not enough. **Dean Drive Blackbird!"**

Tenya's eyes widened as I vanished and he crossed his arms over his face. That didn't stop him from going flying out of the ring as my fist slammed into his chest, followed by a powerful sonic boom.

"Winner, Setsuna!" called Midnight.

I took a breath and hopped off the stage. I walked over to Tenya, who was hunched over holding his stomach.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to hit you so hard," I said, offering him my hand.

"Don't worry about it," said Tenya, taking my hand and letting me pull him to his feet, "I told you not to hold back."

He stumbled slightly and I caught him before he could fall.

"I think we'd better get you to the nurse," I said.

"Yeah, good idea," groaned Tenya, holding his stomach.

I helped my friend out of the arena as Midnight called the next two combatants down.

* * *

"My my, you really could have been a little more gentle," said Recovery Girl as she examined Tenya's stomach.

"Yeah, I know," I said.

"Mmmmwah."

Tenya flinched as Recovery Girl kissed his forehead and his stomach started glowing.

"There, you should be fine now," said the elderly Healer, handing Tenya a Ingenium themed lollipop.

"Thank you," said Tenya as he got to his feet.

"Well, now your back to full health, I'm gonna go watch the rest of the matches," I said, pushing off the wall I was leaning on, "You coming?"

"I need to go fetch something from the waiting room first," said Tenya.

"K, see ya later," I said as we went our separate ways.

* * *

I arrived back where the class was sitting in time to see Eijirou and his opponent from class B, Tetsutetsu punch one another in the face.

"Hows it going?" I asked.

"Pretty boring actually," said Su as I sat down next to her, "Mina basically oneshotted Yuuga after she broke his belt and Momo and Fumikage's fight barely lasted a minute. These two have been pounding at one another for nearly five minutes now without getting anywhere."

The two fighters chose that moment to punch one another out.

"Never mind," said Su as Midnight announced that their match would be decided with an arm wrestling match later on.

I gripped the arm of my chair tightly and leant forwards as the next match was called. Bakugou vs Ochako. This was going to be nasty. The two entered the arena, both with a look of determination on their faces. It was clear that neither one of them would be holding back. It went exactly as I was expecting, with Ochako creating a field of floating stones using her Quirk and the bits blasted into the air by Bakugou, only for her attempt to fail thanks to the unexpected power of Bakugous explosions.

"As much as I hate to say it, this ending was inevitable," I said as Ochako keeled over from overusing her Quirk.

"Thats not very nice," said Su.

"Oh, its nothing against Ochako," I said, "She's skilled and her Quirk is impressive, but Bakugou is just a better fighter."

"I guess thats true," said Su.

"Uraraka is unable to move, Bakugou is the winner," said Midnight.

"The first round is over," said Present Mic over the announcement system, "We'll be back after a short break."

"Impressive match Bakugou," I said as the explosive hero walked up, "You've come a long way, haven't you?"

"Really? He seems like the same short tempered brat to me," said Su.

"GO DIE BITCH!" roared Bakugou.

"See?"

"True, but the fact remains that he took Ochako seriously," I said, ignoring Bakugou's grinding teeth, "Just a few weeks ago, he'd have dismissed her completely as a threat. That means that he's starting to mature."

I glanced at Bakugou.

"Maybe you'll make a good hero yet," I said.

Bakugou glared at me, a muscle twitching in his jaw as if he wasn't sure whether he should be insulted or not. After a moment, he settled for sitting down with a huff. A loud crash from the stadium announced that Eijirou had just beaten his opponent at arm wrestling, which meant that the next match was due to start any second. Todoroki vs Midoriya and whoo boy was it impressive. It was impressive enough in the Manga, but to see Midoriya deflecting Todoroki's attacks with nothing but air pressure from flicking his fingers was something else. This was also the first time that I'd seen Midoriya's incredible willpower in action as his fingers were pulverized with each counter.

"Impressive," I said, "That is some incredible willpower that kids got."

Bakugou scoffed.

"He's nothing but a weakling," he growled, although I could hear a faint glimmer of respect as he watched his old punching bag hold his own against the most powerful kid in class.

"Midoriya is many things, but weak is not one of them," I said, "Most people would have stopped a long time ago with those injuries and yet he's still powering through."

Bakugou grumbled, but didn't argue. I sat back and watched the rest of the fight play out. It went pretty much as I expected, with Midoriya pushing his body way too far and eventually forcing Todoroki to use his fire side before he got blasted out of the arena.

"DEKU!" shouted Ochako in horror as the smoke from the last attack cleared and revealed Midoriya's battered body.

"Whoo boy, that was brutal," I said.

"You think he'll be OK?" asked Su worriedly as the medical droids carted the battered boy out of the arena and Cementross went about fixing it.

"I'm sure he'll be fine," I said, getting to my feet, "But we should go check on him."

"Um, Setsuna, shes already gone," said Su.

I glanced to where Ochako had been sitting and, sure enough, she was gone. I rolled my eyes and followed as Tenya, Su and Minoru as they headed after Ochako to check on Midoriya. I hid a smirk as they burst through the door, making Almight and Midoriya jump.

"Guys, this is a hospital, quite down," I said.

"Ah, you're right!" said Tenya, "My apologizes."

"Don't worry about it young man," said Recovery Girl, looking more amused than annoyed, "My only other patent is Mr Kaminari and he wont be waking up any time soon."

She pointed at a curtained off area where a shadow could be seen curled up on the bed. The males in the room all winced at the reminder of the poor mans fate.

"Shouldn't you guys be getting ready for the next match?" asked Midoriya.

"Are you kidding?" I deadpanned, "You and Todoroki tore it up so badly that Cementross is having to make repairs."

"That was seriously scary Midoriya, no pros gonna want that!" said Minoru.

Midoriya twitched in a way I'm pretty sure was supposed to be a flinch.

"Hey, no need to rub salt into the wound," said Su, slapping Minoru upside the head with her tongue.

"Alright you lot, out!" said Recovery Girl, "Its fine to be worried, but hes being prepped for surgery."

That got everyone freaking out as the nurse shoved us all out, including Almight.

"What now?" asked Ochako, staring at the shut door in worry.

I sighed and squatted down by the wall.

"Nothing we can do," I said, "I guess we can only wait to get word. I have no doubt that Midoriya will be fine though."

"Indeed, Izuka will be fine," said Almight.

"Pardon me, but who are you?" asked Tenya, "I've never seen you around the academy before."

Almight twitched and started sweating.

"Um, I'm Izukas...cousin," he blurted.

I stifled a snort as the Greatest Hero in the World started sweating under the extreme scrutiny of his students. I took the opportunity to examine the Heros true form closer. I'd been wondering for a while how Almights unnaturally drawn form would translate across into this real life, it not actually looking like an Anime and all. As it turned out, he didn't look that different, although his face was a little less angular. He was still unhealthily skinny and his suit hung of his frame as if it had been made for a man twice his size, if not larger (it had to be fair). His features were also thin, but they still carried an air of aristocratic beauty that was only really found in old blood. I also noticed that his features didn't look particularly Japanese. Admittedly, neither did I, but I had a pretty good idea as to why that was.

" **Attention, the arena's repairs have been completed. Would all combatants please return to the ring for the remainder of the second rounds matches."**

I sighed and got to my feet again.

"Damn, and I'd just sat down as well," I muttered, "Well, wish me luck guys."

"Good luck," said Ochako.

"I doubt you'll need it," said Su, "You're too fast for that girl to catch you."

"I wish I was fighting her," said Minoru, stars appearing in his eyes, "I'd let her catch me…"

"Didn't you see what she did to Denki?" I asked.

Minoru went green at that reminded and crossed his legs as Almight and Tenya both winced.

I chuckled as I whizzed off to the arena floor, appearing in my starting place as Gabrielle walked onto the field.

"Soo, you're the famous Setsuna," said the girl, leaning forwards in a way that brought attention to her bust, despite the fact it was completely covered, "Huh, your shorter than I imagined."

I raised an eyebrow.

"What's that got to do with anything?" I asked, "And since when was I famous?"

"Well, you are the Fastest Man Alive," said Gabrielle, "Your speed makes you a very interesting opponent to fight."

"You're not gonna kick me in the nuts, are you?" I asked.

Gabrielle giggled.

"No, I only did that to Kaminari because of that prank he pulled on your female classmates," she said.

"So, because hes a perv?"

"Exactly."

"Good to know."

I crouched down in a ready position, my feet already vibrating slightly as I got ready to run.

"Well, now I know I won't be suffering from testicular torsion by the time this is done, shall we get this started?" I asked.

Gabrielle smirked and slipped into a fighting stance as her body rippled and transformed fully into a harpy-like form, complete with razor sharp talons, beak and iridescent green and blue feathers. She flexed her talons and balls of rose coloured fire appeared between her fingers.

"Lets," she said, "Bring it on speedy!"

"Begin!" shouted Midnight.

 **And here we go, yet another cliffhanger! Sorry, I know its a horrible thing to do, but this was as good a place as any to end. Next time, Setsuna vs Gabriella. Should be interesting. I'll even see if I can fit another fight in.**

 **So, what did you think of the fight between Setunsa and Tenya? Good? Bad? Lackluster? Eh, I can only improve, right?**

 **If you want to get some idea of how I imagine Gabrielle's feathers to look, look up** **Nephthys from the Gods of Egypt movie. Otherwise, just imagine her to look however you want.**

 **I wonder why Setsuna specifically pointed out the fact that Almight doesn't look Japanese? Hmmm...I will say that I will be milking the phrase, 'unleash your imagination' like a twelve teated Hogwarts cow when I reveal the actual reason in the future. Props if you get where I got that particular saying from.**

 **Anyway, I'm gonna sign out, so please, please leave a review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Outsider Chronicles: Split/Second Hero

Getting reborn into a world of superheros is annoying. Eh, at least I get awesome powers out of the deal. Now if only I didn't have that bloody line in my head...

 **And we are back! I don't have any messages or warnings, so lets dive right in. Enjoy!**

Chapter 10

As soon as the match started I took off, aiming to take down Gabrielle before she could take off. Once she was in the air, it would be difficult for me to fight her. I barely took a few steps before I nearly ran into a wall of pink fire.

"Yipse!" I yelped, skidding to a stop right before I ran head first into the fire.

"Hehehe, not so quick now, are you?" giggled Gabrielle as she took off and floated above the battlefield.

"God damn it," I muttered.

I jumped back as Gabrielle drew back her hand and threw a fireball at me.

"Crap," I muttered, before taking off as the Firebird started shooting a barrage of fireballs at me.

"Yes, dance for me!" she yelled as I was forced to do just that.

"This is a pain!" I growled, "How am I supposed to fight someone I can't reach?"

"You can't, now give up!" shouted Gabrielle.

"Like hell!" I shouted back.

"Suit yourself."

Gabrielle flexed her fingers and the fires that remained from her barrage twitched. I paused and looked around at the small fires as they began to dance and grow in time with Gabrielles gestures. It took a moment, but my brain quickly put two and two together.

"Oh crap," I muttered, paling rapidly.

" **Passionfyre Explosion!"** she shouted and clapped her hands.

"MONKEY BALLS!" I shouted as the fire erupted and surged towards me, chasing me around the arena, despite how quickly I ran, "Crapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrap!"

"Hehehe, just give it up!" called Gabrielle, "That fire won't stop chasing you until I tell it to!"

I cursed as I jumped over the fire as it lunged at me and hit the breaks, taking off in the other direction as the fire turned and kept up the chase. I needed a way to get rid of this stuff so I could counter attack. But how? Its not like my speed...wait a sec. I gave a vicious grin as I remembered a trick many other Speedsters had used in various forms of media. Whether or not I could pull it off was debatable, but it was worth a try. I skidded to a stop for a moment and shot off to the side, sprinting around the fireball in a circle.

"You really think you can confuse it like that?" scoffed Gabrielle, "You're wasting your…"

She trailed off as the wind began to pick up and dust left over from the past fights began to pick up, being drawn towards the vortex that was slowly starting to form.

"Oh merde," she said, paling rapidly.

And for good reason. The vortex I was creating was sucking away the oxygen inside, creating a vacuum. And we all know what happens to a fire without oxygen, right? Gabrielle seemed to realize what I was doing as she fired a few more fireballs at me, but they were quickly sucked into the vortex and snuffed out, along with the big one that had been chasing me. Then, the vortex started to move. Since it was basically a small tornado and she had wings, I figured I might as well see if I could pull her out of the air with it. As it turned out, I could. As I got closer to where Gabrielle was hovering, she started to struggle to remain in place, before the strength of the winds got too much for her to fight against and she was yanked into the twister with a scream. Since I didn't want to hurt her to badly, I skidded to a stop and let the vortex fade.

It took a couple of seconds, but fade it did, dropping a dizzy looking Gabrielle to the floor, her bird-like form retracting as she hit the ground. I smirked as she struggled to get up, only to stumble and fall before she could.

"So, you ready to give up yet?" I asked.

Gabrielle looked up and met my eyes.

" **Charm,"** she breathed.

My eyes widened as I felt an energy of some kind wash over me. Before I could properly react, my brain stalled as what can only be described as an angel appeared in front of me.

* * *

Third Person POV, in the stands

"What just happened?" asked Minoru as Setsuna stopped moving and just stared at his opponent.

"No idea," said Kyouka, "I thought Setsuna had this in the bag then he just stopped."

"Oh Setsuna, you wouldn't hurt me, would you dear?" purred Gabrielle in a way that sent a shiver down the spine of every male in the crowd.

The blond stood, apparently recovered from the vortex induced dizziness, and sauntered over to the blue haired speedster, running a finger over his jaw.

"Lucky beggar," muttered Minoru, "What I wouldn't give…"

CRUNCH!

He was interrupted by a loud crunch that drew everyone's attention to Su. To the students of 1-A's surprise, the normally unflappable Frog-girl had somehow crushed the plastic arm of her chair. Not only that, but she was surrounded by a dark aura that had those sitting around her cringing away.

"U-um Su, is something…?" said Minoru hesitantly.

"That bitch," growled Su quietly, "I'll kill her…"

"Su, you're scaring me!" whimpered Minoru.

"You wouldn't want me to lose, right handsome?" purred Gabrielle, "Why don't you do me a favor and resign for me, hmm?"

Everyone around Su flinched back as the dark aura around her suddenly spiked.

"Seriously, whats gotten into her?" whimpered Minoru as he clambered away from her.

Mina glanced between the battlefield and the suddenly enraged Su and somehow managed to give a knowing grin while still shivering in fear.

"Ah, so thats it," she said.

"Whats it?" asked Minoru.

The pink girl just smirked.

"Oh, I think you'll find out eventually," she said.

"SETSUNA, QUIT STALLING AND KICK HER ASS!" roared Su suddenly, making everyone around her jump.

* * *

Setsuna's POV

I have no idea to explain the feeling of being under the effect of Allure. The best I can do is say that it was like everything suddenly seemed to shift so Gabrielle was the center of the universe. She was everything and everything was her. Anything she wanted would be done. She could have told me to kill myself and I would have if it had make her smile. Her request to give up the match was a simple enough request to answer. I was just about to do just that when a familiar voice cut through the Allure induced haze.

"SETSUNA, QUIT STALLING AND KICK HER ASS!"

" _What? Who…?"_ I thought, before my sluggish brain latched onto the voice and kicked into high gear, _"OH HELL NO!"_

I closed my eyes and shook my head as energy surged through my body, washing away the effects of the Allure.

"What the...GAH!" yelped Gabrielle, snatching her hand away as golden energy sparked off me.

"That was a dirty trick," I said as the energy crackled off me.

Gabrielle stared at me for a moment, before she let out a snort.

"Yeah, I know," said Gabrielle, "I don't really like using the Allure part of my Quirk. It makes me feel like crap. Still, I'm impressed that you managed to break free of it."

She eyed me curiously then glanced up into the crowd at where Su was stood, panting slightly.

"Interesting…" she muttered, "But thats for later, right now, we're still in the middle of a...WHOOF!"

Her eyes bulged as my fist slammed into her stomach.

"Yeah, we are fighting," I said, "But I'm not letting you get the upper hand again."

I flexed my fingers and the energy sparked.

" **Flashpoint Beta."**

KAZAP!

A surge of energy shot out of fingers, sending Gabrielle flying, her hair standing on end from the charge.

"WINNER, SETSUNA YUKI!" shouted Midnight.

I took a deep breath and relaxed, allowing the last of the energy still flowing through my body to dissipate. I wasn't entirely sure how I'd or where it came from, but it felt like the same energy that had suffused my body during the fight at the USJ, only without the massive amount of damage that came with it, thank god.

I hopped off the arena and walked over to where Gabrielle was struggling to her feet, her long hair still standing on end and making her look like something out of DBZ. I stifled a snort at the sight and held out my hand.

"That was a ton of fun," I said, "Its been awhile since anyone's pushed me as hard as you did."

Gabrielle blinked and grinned, clasping my hand as she did.

"I had fun to," said Gabrielle, "Its a bummer that I lost, but at least I made it this far!"

Her smile faltered.

"Maybe now my sister will see that I'm not useless," she muttered in french.

I raised an eyebrow slightly, although didn't give any other indication that I understood her. What? You don't think that with a brain as fast as mine I didn't put it to good use learning as many languages as I could? Still, that statement caught my attention. All things considered, Gabrielle probably was the same girl as Harry pulled from the Lake in canon, albeit a lot older. The question is, why was she here and not at Beauxbatons? Her powers appeared to be the same as those attributed to Veela, although fully under her control. It wouldn't be that hard to pass of racial abilities, or even Magic as a Quirk considering some of the powers that were out there. However, thinking about that did bring an interesting thought to the fore. If I was indeed this worlds version of Harry Potter, and considering all the clues, I probably was, why did I never exhibit Accidental Magic? True, I had grown up in a loving environment and I had much more control over myself than any child should, but that didn't mean I was never placed in a situation where Accidental Magic could have occurred. And yet, it didn't. Not only that, but I never saw hide nor hair of any invitations to Magic School. Did that mean that magic didn't exist in this world? A definite possibility, except I had seen Lupin use his wand in some classes.

"Um, are you OK?" asked Gabrielle, snapping me out of my deep thoughts.

I blinked and shook my head.

"Oh, yeah, sorry," I said

"O...K, its just that we should move so they can start the next match," she said, eyeing me worriedly.

"Right, lets go," I said.

We headed towards the tunnel leading into the stands so the next match, Mina vs Fumikage, could get underway. As we stepped into the tunnel, we were met by Su and Minoru.

"Wow, that was an amazing fight Setsuna!" said Minoru.

"I certainly had fun," I said.

"Me to," said Gabrielle, leaning on my shoulder, "Its not often someone pushes me far enough to use my Charm."

I looked around as a dull grinding sound filled the air, but couldn't see the source.

"I'm Gabrielle by the way," said the Firebird user, "I'm in 1-B."

"Nice to meet you," said Minoru, "I'm Minoru Mineta, but you can call me whatever you want."

Su smacked him over the head.

"Tsuyu Asui," said Su, shaking the other girls hand, "I'm Setsuna's best friends."

Gabrielle's smiled became a little fixed as a dark purple aura appeared around both girls. Minoru yelped and ducked behind me as I facepalmed. Oh, that was what I had been hearing. It was Su's teeth grinding. God damn it, this was gonna be a right pain in the rear!

* * *

Third Person POV

A pair of eyes narrowed as the owner stared down at the battle field as his target and the girl left together. Ever since he had come to this time, the man had felt that something was...off. He wasn't sure what it was however, not until he had seen that name on the register of one of his classes. The name of a girl that, to him at least, was long dead. Then, he had met Yuki. The sight of those brilliant green eyes had been startling, he hadn't expected to see them here, in Japan. Could he have miscalculated? No. That wasn't possible, this was where he needed to be.

Admittedly, he hadn't expected to discover the existence of so many super powered people in the world, but then again, he had lived a very sheltered life. It had to be a coincidence, after all, he had seen far more vibrant eye and even hair colours since coming here, like that Mina girl for instance. Besides, Yuki lacked that cursed scar, so there was no way it could be him.

The man let out a huff and turned away from the battlefield. Whatever, it didn't matter. He had a job to do and he was going to do it. Setsuna Yuki would die at his hand and then he would have the power to destroy that corrupt world completely and utterly, preventing them from harming anyone else. It was a shame someone with nothing to do with that world had to die, but then again...it was for the Greater Good.

 **Done. Sorry for the wait, but I slammed face first into a wall of Writers Block. So, what did you think of this fight? Good? Bad? Ugly? Sorry, no more jokes.**

 **Just to be clear, Gabrielle is a Quirk User, not a Veela. Her Quirk is simply what would have been her Veela powers, cranked up to the next level and placed firmly under her control.**

 **CATFIGHT!**

 **Just who is this mysterious figure targeting, not just Setsuna, but also the Magical World? Admittedly, this magical world is in dire need of a kick up the rear, but I don't know if it deserves to be destroyed. You'll have to make that decision when we actually get there. However, this guy seems a bit...twisted. After all, what sane person would ever use 'the Greater Good' as an excuse to commit Genocide?**

 **And with that, I'm done. Please leave a review on the way out!**


	11. Chapter 11

Outsider Chronicles: Split/Second Hero

Getting reborn into a world of superheros is annoying. Eh, at least I get awesome powers out of the deal. Now if only I didn't have that bloody line in my head...

 **And we are back! I don't have any messages or warnings, so lets dive right in. Enjoy!**

Chapter 11

After my match with Gabrielle, the next few matches rolled around quickly, with Fumikage smacking Ashido around with no problem and lobbing her out of the arena with his Shadow. The match between Bakugou and Eijirou was pretty much a super powered brawl and it was difficult to actually see anything behind all the smoke and dust thrown up by Bakugou's attacks. It ended pretty much how I was expecting, with Bakugou managing to land a powerful blow on Eijirou that took him out of the fight.

"Well, time to go," I said, getting to my feet.

"Good luck!" said Su.

"Knock him dead," said Gabrielle, who had been sitting with us since our match ended.

I grinned and gave two thumbs up. Two minutes later, Todoroki and I were staring one another down in the ring. I was a little tense. This was going to be the toughest battle yet. Sure, I'd practiced how to avoid face planting if he froze the floor, but that was only the beginning. Todoroki was strong, one of the strongest in the class, and his control over his power was incredible. Not only that, but he fought from a range, placing me at a disadvantage since I didn't have any ranged attacks. Normally that wouldn't matter because of my speed, but I knew better than to underestimate his reflexes. If I screwed up even once in this fight, I was done.

"BEGIN!" shouted Midnight.

I immediately darted to the side, avoiding the wave of ice Todoroki sent at me. I spun and charged straight at the other boy, cranking my brain up to its maximum speed so I could react in time to avoid his attacks. I flexed my fingers, instinctively calling on the energy that I could now feel flowing through me. The energy crackled out as yellow lightning around my fingers as I aimed a punch at Todoroki's solar plexus.

" **Flashpoint...** GAH!"

Before I could land the blow however, my opponent released a blast of fire that forced me to break off my attack or risk getting burnt. I skidded to a stop, only to be forced to move again as he sent a wave of ice at me.

" _Crap, what should I do?"_ I thought, ducking under another burst of ice, _"I can't get close to him with that fire and sooner or later, I'm gonna slip up and he'll hit me. God damn it, if only I had some ranged attacks!"_

"Hey Yuki, is it just me or are you slowing down?" shouted Todoroki, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"What, no!" I said, "It'll take more than ice to slow…"

I was cut off as Todoroki sent another blast of ice at me. My sped up brain and senses saw it coming a mile away and my body should have been able to dodge it with no problem. However, as I moved, I realized that Todoroki was right, I was slowing down. It wasn't much, but it was noticeable.

" _The hell? Why am I…?"_ I thought, before my gaze fell on the ice around me, _"Oh hell!"_

I sighed and stopped moving. I raised a hand.

"I give, you win Todoroki," I said, making my opponent blink in surprise.

"Huh?"

I gave a rueful grin.

"I just discovered a weakness in my power," I said, "Its not one I ever came across before because of how rare temperatures as low as what you can produce are."

Todoroki looked confused for a moment, before understanding bloomed in his eyes.

"Ah, right, the cold slows you down," he said, "The colder it gets, the greater the effect."

"Exactly," I said, "And since I can't get near you, you could just grind me down. I can't win this fight as I am now."

I grinned and flashed a thumbs up.

"It was fun though and I owe you for showing me a weakness I didn't know about. We'll have to do this again once I figure out a way around it."

Todoroki smirked and nodded.

"Sounds good," he said.

I turned on my heel and stepped out of the ring.

"WINNER, TODOROKI!" shouted Midnight.

* * *

"Why did you give up?" asked Gabrielle as I rejoined my classmates.

"Because I couldn't beat him," I said, "I didn't have any way to get at him without him stopping me and the longer the match went on, the more my speed would be drained by the cold. Until I figure out a way around those weaknesses, I won't be able to fight someone like Todoroki."

"That makes sense," said Su, "Knowing when to avoid a fight is as important as being able to win one."

I sighed.

"Yeah, and better I learn this now than during a fight with a Villain," I said as Bakugou and Todoroki stepped out onto the field for their match, "So, who do we thinks gonna win this?"

"My money's on Todoroki," said Minoru, "Hes way stronger than Bakugou!"

"I think Bakugous gonna win," said Gabrielle, narrowing her eyes at the two squaring off in the arena, "Todoroki might be stronger, but he's also distracted by something. Of course, if that wasn't the case, my money would be on Todoroki as well."

"You really can't afford to be distracted in a fight of any kind," I said, "That way leads to a painful lesson."

"Hey, shouldn't you and Tokoyami be fighting?" asked Ashido.

"Oh, he forfeited the match," I said.

"Like you did with Todoroki, I know a match I can't win when I see one," said the bird headed hero, "Between your speed and that new electricity you can generate, my Dark Shadow wouldn't be able to catch you."

"Yeah, I get it," I said, "Still, I'd have liked to fight you nonetheless."

"Maybe another time," said Fumikage with a smirk.

* * *

The match between Bakugou and Todoroki went pretty much as expected, with both breaking out some really impressive moves that blew away the audience. However, the fact that Todoroki was confused and not fully focused on the fight played against him and he ended up ringing out, much to Bakugous fury.

"Jeeze, calm down man," I said as said explosive hero struggled against the, rather excessive, bonds that prevented him from trying to tear Todoroki's head off, "You won't make a very good impression on the Pros acting like a maniac."

Bakugou just gave a muffled snarl.

"And so we have our winners!" said Present Mic, "And to award the medals, we have…"

"IT IS I!" roared Almight as he came plummeting from the top of the arena walls to land with a crash.

I sighed. Always one for big entrances. Then again, it did go with the job description of being a Pro. The big Hero approached the winners podium with a box of medals, placing the bronze one over my neck.

"EXCELLENT WORK, YOUNG SETSUNA," said Almight, "YOU DID VERY WELL TO GET THIS FAR AND YOU LEARNT SOMETHING FROM YOUR DEFEAT, KEEP GOING LIKE THIS AND YOU'LL MAKE A GREAT HERO ONE DAY!"

I smiled at the Pro.

"Thank you sir," I said, "I just wish I'd known about that weakness sooner. Still, theres always next year."

"THATS THE SPIRIT MY BOY!" said Almight, slapping me on the back hard enough to make my knees buckle.

He moved onto the others and I had to hide a chuckle at Bakugous reaction to his victory. He really wasn't pleased by the idea of winning while Todoroki wasn't at his best. I guess, in his own way, the kid really was a good person.

"AND THERE WE HAVE IT!" said Almight, "THE WINNERS OF THIS YEARS FESTIVAL! HOWEVER, TO THOSE THAT DIDN'T MAKE IT, DO NOT GIVE UP! THERE IS A POSSIBILITY FOR EVERYONE HERE TO STAND HERE! JUST LIKE ALL OF YOU, THEY WORKED, FOUGHT AND CLIMBED UP TO THE TOP THROUGH THEIR OWN POWER. THIS IS THE NEXT GENERATION OF HEROES, ALONG WITH EVERYONE WHO COMPETED! I CANNOT WAIT TO SEE HOW FAR YOU WILL ALL GO! AND NOW, SAY IT WITH ME, THE FINAL WORDS TO END THIS TOURNAMENT!"

The entire crowd took a deep breath and shouted the Academy's motto to the heavens.

" **PLUS ULTRA!"**

* * *

After that, the festival broke up and we all went home. With the festival over, we received two days off to recover. I spent those two days practicing with my newly upgraded ability and managed to figure out how to use the energy that now suffused my body in various ways without damaging myself. However, while the energy did provide me with a large boost in power, it was also a power hog, making it the sort of think I'd use in a tough battle and stick with my standard skillset for more normal fights. Interestingly, whenever I used the energy, the skin above my left eye would break and start bleeding slightly. Now, normally I'd heal from a cut like that within a few minutes, but I didn't actually notice until I started getting blood in my eye and by then, the repeated damage had overwhelmed my healing factor and caused scar tissue to develop. Now I had a very faint, lightning bolt shaped scar above my eye. Something told me that was going to cause me trouble in the not too distant future.

* * *

After two days, I was on my way back to school, ready to get back to the grind. It was pissing it down, so I had my raincoat and umbrella on and the tram smelt musty.

"Setsuna!"

Called a voice as I got off the tram at my stop. I turned to the source of the voice and saw Gabrielle walking towards me with a grin on her face.

"Hey Gabs," I said, "How've you been?"

"Oh you know, the usual," said the blond.

"Actually, I don't," I said, "We've known each other for about three days."

"Good point," said Gabrielle as she stepped around a large puddle, "I hate this weather."

"Really? I like it," said Su as she stepped up next to me.

Unlike Gabrielle, who was wrapped up tight, and me, Su was just wearing a waterproof coat over her uniform. Then again, the Frog-girl did like the water, so it wasn't that surprising. She was a frog after all.

"Of course you do," said Gabrielle.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" growled Su, fixing Gabrielle with a very out of character glare.

"Can you save the fight for when we're out of the rain?" I asked before Gabrielle could respond.

"Good plan," said Gabrielle.

We sped up, Gabrielle and I wanting to get out of the rain as quickly as possible. At the school gates, we ran into Ochako and Midoriya.

"Hey guys, hows it hanging?" I asked, raising my hand.

"Oh, fine," said Midoriya, looking a little shaken.

"Whats up with him?" asked Gabrielle.

"Hes a bit shaken up by all the attention we've been getting," said Ochako.

"Yeah, it is a bit of a shock, isn't it?" I said, "By the way, hows Tenya? I noticed that he left before the awards ceremony."

Ochako and Midoriya glanced at each other, looking a little awkward.

"Well, hes fine, but his brother was badly hurt fighting a villain," said Midoriya.

"Oh my gosh, is he OK?" asked Gabrielle.

She blushed as four deadpan sets of eyes turned on her.

"Oh, you know what I mean," she mumbled.

Ochako sighed.

"We don't know," she said, "We haven't heard from him since the Festival."

"Well, hopefully he'll be in cla...AH!" I said, only to stop as I felt a stabbing pain in my chest.

"Setsuna? Are you OK?" asked Su as I stumbled slightly.

"I...don't know," I said, "I feel...weird…"

I let out a yelp as I felt something grab onto some metaphysical part of me and fell to my knees.

"Setsuna!" gasped Su.

"Do you think we should get him to the nurse?" asked Midoriya, kneeling down next to me.

"That might be a good…" started Ochako, before she was cut off by a flash of pale blue fire that formed a circle around us.

"Aw hell, that can't be good," I groaned as I felt whatever had latched onto me begin to pull.

I tried to move to push my friends away, but before I could, I was yanked in an indeterminate direction, somehow dragging my friends with me into a swirling tunnel of colour.

"What the hell is going onnnnnnn?!" screamed Ochako.

"A Portkey?" gasped Gabrielle, "No, something else!"

"Whatever it is, if it doesn't stop soon, I'm gonna hurl!" yelled Su, looking rather green around the gills.

At that very moment, the spinning stopped abruptly and we were dumped onto a cold stone floor in a pile.

"Harry?" asked a voice from above in English.

" _FUCK ME!"_ I roared inside my head.

 **And there we go, done. I don't think I need to spell out where they are now or what the next arcs gonna be, do I? Hehehe, this is gonna be fun!**

 **I hope my reasoning for both Fumikage and Setsuna throwing their fights makes sense. Basically, they were at a disadvantage they knew they wouldn't be able to overcome, so they retreated to fight another day. Setsuna's weakness to the cold is one that the Flash shares since their powers are basically the same.**

 **Next time, the shit hits the fan and I get to have some fun bashing Dumbles. Until then, please leave a review!**


	12. Chapter 12

Outsider Chronicles: Split/Second Hero

Getting reborn into a world of superheros is annoying. Eh, at least I get awesome powers out of the deal. Now if only I didn't have that bloody line in my head...

 **And we are back! I don't have any messages or warnings, so lets dive right in. Enjoy!**

Chapter 12

Third Person POV, Hogwarts, Halloween night

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was not having a good evening. In fact, he hadn't had a good day in what felt like 14 years. Every single one of his plans had unraveled over that time, leaving him grasping at the threads in a desperate attempt to salvage something. It had all started when Arabella Figg, the Squib he'd assigned to watch over the Boy-Who-Lived, had reported that the Dursleys had moved house. That had been a minor issue as he would have liked for them to stay put where he knew he could find his little weapon. Still, it hadn't taken long to find them again. Unfortunately, when he had, he'd discovered that the Dursleys had done the unthinkable and abandoned Harry. Fortunately, they had at least had the decency to leave him at an orphanage rather than on the street. Unfortunately, for Dumbledore at least, the orphanage they had left him at was in Japan.

Now, despite the constant feed of complements from most of Europe that had inflated Dumbledore's ego in the first place, along with the old mans delusions of grandeur, the truth was that most of the countries outside of Europe couldn't stand the old man. They found his condescending attitude and arrogant demeanour to be grating at best or outright insulting at worst. And it just so happened that the Japanese representative at the ICW hated Dumbledore's guts, so she had quickly shot down the old man when he had attempted to get Harry 'back to where he belonged'. She'd taken a lot of pleasure from that and had laughed about it with her drinking buddies, Nemuri Kayama and Nedzu later on.

Of course, Dumbledore had no idea why she had refused him, completely ignoring the fact that he'd treated a 37 year old and very powerful Witch like a particularly dim child and insulted the fact that the Japanese Magical Society was mostly made up of so called 'creatures' in the process by implying that they were savages. Idiot.

Of course, the idiot had attempted to make a few 'ahem' undercover attempts to find and reclaim Harry, but considering that an 'incognito' British Wizard stood out like a sore thumb in a crowd, it never worked. That left him in a very precarious situation when what should have been Harrys first year rolled around and the Potters showed up, eager to see their eldest child for the first time in 14 years. That night, the entire castle shook under the enraged bellows of bother Potters and Sirius Black. That had really been the beginning of the end for Dumbledores agenda as both families withdrew their former steadfast support, resulting in him losing a good chunk of their power base. If that wasn't bad enough, upon discovering what had happened to Harry, the ICW had stripped Dumbledore of his position, followed swiftly by the Wizengamot. He barely held onto his position as Headmaster by calling in nearly all of the favors he owed, and even then he was under more scrutiny than ever before. Still, it was a small price to pay for the ability to mould young minds into the forms he believed would be best for the world.

Unfortunately, with all of the chaos that came with trying desperately to keep his jobs and salvage his plans, he forgot about the 'test' he had set up for Harry, involving a fake Philosopher's Stone as bait for Tom and a set of simply obstacles for Harry to overcome. He would have liked the original, but Nicholas wasn't returning his mail for some reason. The fact he had a tendency of treating the 600 year old Alchemist like a naughty child completely went over the old goats head. As a result of forgetting about the test, Tom did end up taking the bait and nearly ended up killing a group of First Years who had somehow got wind of the Stone and tried to stop Severus, who they believed to be trying to steal it, from stealing it. That little debacle certainly hadn't helped his reputation, nor had the release of a Basilisk the following year when one of Tom's Horcruxes had somehow found its way into the possession of Miss Weasley and possessed her to release the beast. Still, he had managed to stop the beast and lock the Horcrux away for study before Miss Weasley was killed, so it wasn't all bad. Fortunately, nothing that could be tied back to him happened the next year since the only thing of note was Peter escaping from Azkaban.

This year was an important one for him as it was the year that the Ministry had decided to attempt to revive the Triwizard Tournament. He intended to use it to restore at least a bit of his reputation so he could more easily guide the Wizarding World in the proper direction. Unfortunately, even that had gone badly wrong as a fourth name had come out of the cup. Of course, he fully intended to take advantage of this to get his weapon back under his control. The reaction of the masses was pretty diverse. Most were rejoicing that their savior was alive, while others were pointing out the inadequacy of the security around the Goblet. He had spent the better part of the evening after the Drawing being yelled at by Lily and James. They had told him with no uncertain terms that he had better find a way to get Harry back before the Goblet extracted its price for breaking its contract and brutally tore Harry's magic from his body.

* * *

It had taken a couple of days to locate a suitable ritual to summon Harry (the idea of sending a letter or something apparently going over his head), but he'd eventually managed and now he was stood with the Potters, Sirius Black, Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall.

"Are you sure this will work Albus?" asked Lily.

"Of course it will Lily," said Dumbledore with a grandfatherly smile, "Now, shall we begin?"

The Magicals all raised their wands and began to chant. The circle lit up with blue fire as the magic began to build. Then, the chant reached its crescendo and there was a flash of fire and magic, followed by the sound of a toilet flushing as a swirling portal appeared over the circle and spat out a bundle of limbs. It took the old man a moment to properly untangle the tangle of arms and legs enough to realize that there were five people that had been summoned by the Ritual. That could be a problem as he had only been expecting one, scared boy who could be easily subdued, however there was something about these children that set Dumbledore on edge.

There were three girls and two boys, all wearing the same uniform consisting of a gray blazer over a red tie and white shirt and dark blue trousers for the boys and a skirt and tights for the girls. The old man examined the newcomers, trying to determine exactly what about them was causing his long unused survival instincts to shout at him not to do anything stupid. The only real thing he could find about the group was that one of the girls looked a lot like Miss Delacour, the French Champion.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lily and James only had eyes for one of the kids. It had been 14 years, but there was still no mistaking that dark blue hair and green eyes. They still had no idea where that hair colour had come from as all of their other children either had black or red hair, but it just meant that he was easier to recognize.

James was just as excited. When he'd found out that Dumbledore had lost his eldest son and heir, he had been pissed and terrified, but seeing him here, looking so big and strong, was a relief. And he was so handsome to! James was willing to bet he had girls throwing themselves at him, possibly even the girls that were with him who, as his admittedly still immature mind informed him, were all smoking hot. He couldn't wait to teach him how to play Quidditch and how to prank like a Marauder.

Lily was ecstatic. Not only did she get her son back, but he looked far more healthy and happy than she was expecting after hearing from Dumbledore that he'd left him with her sister. He didn't seem to have escaped the Potter family curse of messy hair, in fact, it seemed to be even worse in Harry as his hair stuck up in a mass of lightning bolt shaped spikes.

"Harry?" she whispered, stepping forwards as the summoned kids untangled themselves.

One of the girls said something in a language she didn't recognize and Harry responded in the same language, before he turned to Lily.

"Sorry, I don't know anyone called Harry," he said.

Lily's heart dropped like a stone at that.

"Now, perhaps you could enlighten us as to where we are, how we got here and why we are here?" continued Harry, narrowing his eyes.

For a moment, Lily could have sworn that she saw yellow energy flowing through his eyes.

"Ah, perhaps we should take this to my office?" said Dumbledore.

* * *

Setsuna's POV

Well, this was a total kerfuffle. Just about the only good thing about this whole situation was that we could all speak English, mainly due to the fact it was a requirement to get into UA. It was extremely rare for Heroes to be limited to one country and, on occasion, other nations called for help from foreign heroes. As such, all students at UA, and all other Hero Schools, were expected to be able to speak at least two languages. Usually, that was English due to the wide spread of the language. I actually spoke about 20 languages thanks to my sped up brain, including Elvish and Dovahzul. What? I'm a nerd, deal with it.

Truth be told, I wasn't entirely sure how to react to what was going on. I mean, how in the world was I supposed to respond to the people who had basically abandoned me? True, I didn't know the reasons behind why I was left at the orphanage in Japan and I was willing to bet good money that Dumbledore was behind it, but still!

Of course, I was quickly broken out of my thoughts as Dumbledore lead us through the halls of Hogwarts. I may not be to pleased about being here, but I had to admit, there was a certain novelty about walking through the halls of Hogwarts. The castle was everything that was promised in the Books and film and oh so much more and I wasn't the only one in awe. Even Gabrielle, who was from a Magical family, was in awe.

Eventually however, we reached Dumbledore's office where the whole reason we were here was revealed. The Triwizard Tournament. Apparently either I was a tad older than Harry in canon or my parents had got my age wrong when they adopted me. Speaking of, I also got to find out why I ended up in Japan. Apparently, after Voldemort had attacked, Dumbledore had convinced my birth Parents to hand me over to Dumbledore for 'training'. The old man had then dumped me on the Dursleys doorstep, who had then proceeded to dump on on the orphanage's doorstep where I was adopted by the Yuki's.

"So let me get this straight," I growled, massarging my temples, "The reason we're here is because you summoned us due to me being entered into a dangerous tournament? Not only that, but I'm apparently some Wizarding messire who supposedly vanquished some dark tosspot when I was a baby, whereupon my parents handed me over to an old man who dumped me with one of the most repulsive families I have ever had the misfortune to meet, and yes, I have met them,in an attempt to protect me? Oh, and lets not forget the fact that if I fail to compete in this tournament, that I couldn't possibly have entered by the way, I will be killed?"

"That is correct Harry my boy," said Dumbledore with a gentle smile that made me want to punch him.

"First of all, my name is Setsuna Yuki, not Harry Potter," I said.

"But Harry…" started Lily.

"No, don't say it," I growled, energy flaring around my fists, "My parents are Asuna and Kazuto Yuki. They are the ones who raised me after you abandoned me! You may have given birth to me, but you gave up any right to be my mother when you handed me over to him!"

I almost felt guilty when Lily flinched and teared up, but I wasn't about to let up. I had been lucky, very lucky. If the Dursleys hadn't left me at the Orphanage, I would have grown up in hell. That is if I hadn't used my speed to pulverize them once it appeared in me.

"I see you're just as arrogant as your Father, Pot…" started Snape, before he was shut up by a powerful right hook to the gut.

"Didn't you here what I just said?" I hissed as the Wizards looked between me and where I had been standing just a second ago, wide eyed, "My name is Setsuna."

Snape slumped to the floor with a groan as I pulled my hand away and zipped back to my previous place.

"MR POTTER, WHY I NEV…!"

Mcgonagall was cut off as a fireball shot past her head.

"I knew British magicals were thick, but I didn't think it was this bad," said Gabrielle, flames still flickering around her fingers, "He just said that his name was Setsuna."

"Thank you Gabby," I said as I turned back to Dumbledore, "So, what now?"

"What do you mean Harry?" asked the old man.

I narrowed my eyes and an instant later, Dumbledores desk was broken in half as a supersonic fist slammed into it.

"The next target will be your head," I snarled, "And what I mean is that you just dragged us half way across the globe with nothing but the clothes on our backs and no way to contact our families! You had better provide a way back Dumbledore or else!"

"Now now, Mr...Yuki," said Dumbledore, quickly changing what he was going to call me as I held up a fist, "I'm sure that we can organize a Portkey…"

"That won't work," said Gabrielle, "Non-magicals can't use Portkeys or the Floo, especially not across contents. If we want to get back home, we'll need to use Non-magical methods."

"Even better!" I growled, "Without papers, even our UA ID's won't prevent us from getting banged up until someone can come and get us!"

I fixed Dumbledore with a glare.

"In which case, it is even more important that you provide us with a way of getting in touch with someone back home."

Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"Yes, well, that can be dealt with at a later date," he said, "For now, we should move onto getting you Sorted Harry."

Both my eyebrows shot up, both at the fact he had already gone back to calling me Harry and that he thought I'd be attending Hogwarts.

"I beg your pardon?" I said.

"If you are going to attend Hogwarts, you will need to be Sorted into one of the Houses," said Dumbledore patiently, as if he was talking to a five year old, "They are…"

"No," I said, cutting him off.

"I beg your pardon?" asked Dumbledore, looking surprised.

"No, I will not be attending your school," I said.

"B-but Harry my boy…"

He was cut off as I took the top of his chair of with a kick.

"I've already warned you twice not to call me that," I hissed, "And I am most definitely not 'your boy'. As for attending Hogwarts, I am already attending UA Hero Academy and I worked very hard to get in I will not throw ten years of hard work down the shitter to attend a school halfway around the world run by a thick headed, arrogant old man!"

"MR POT…!" started Mcgonagall again, only to be cut off by a fierce glare from yours truly.

"By the way, what did you mean when you said you couldn't use Portkeys or Floo?" asked James, "Aren't you all attending the Japanese Magical School?"

"No, we're students at the UA Hero Academy," said Midoriya, "I didn't even know magic existed until a few hours ago."

"You mean you didn't see that viral video of that guy in lederhosen and a womans swimsuit blowing up a parking meter that went around a few years ago?" asked Gabrielle.

"Wait, that was real?" asked Su, "I always thought that was a prank or something."

"No, Magic is basically an open secret these days," said Gabrielle, "There are so many cameras around that its basically impossible to hide it completely, despite what the European Magicals think, especially here in Britain. Most of the world has basically accepted the fact that they can't hide magic and has turned to making it seem like a prank or some sort of strange Quirk being used."

Just then, the clock on Dumbledores bed chimed.

"Perhaps it would be better if we broke for the evening," said the old man, "Its late and I'm sure that we could all use a good nights sleep."

"Actually, we just woke up," I said, "It is eight o'clock in the morning in Japan after all. I really hope you have something to deal with jetlag because otherwise, you're in for a horrible day."

As it turned out, they did and Madam Pomfrey was able to provide us with sleeping draughts that would allow us to sleep through the night and reset our body clocks. After all, there's no telling how long it would be before the others could go home. I was stuck unfortunately since I really didn't feel like dieing to a cup.

* * *

Dumbledore's office, 3rd person POV

"For the last time Dumbledore, he said he wasn't interested!" said James.

"Now James, you know the law," said Dumbledore, "All minors must receive a magical education and Hogwarts is the best school in the world."

(incidentally, that was a blatant lie, but let Dumbledore have his delusion)

"On to more serious matters, tomorrow we need to see how advanced Harry is in his magical training and perhaps see about drawing up a training regime," continued Dumbledore, "I'm sure that none of us wish to see him end up in Poppy's care."

"He wouldn't be in any danger of that if you had done your job," growled Sirius, speaking up for the first time now there wasn't three attractive ladies in the room to oogle, "Its your fault he's like he is now! Not only that, but it was your insufficient security measures that resulted in him being stuck in the Tournament that, might I remind you, was discontinued for a reason!"

"As much as I enjoy seeing Black make a fool of himself, I must ask," said Snape, sneering at the two Marauders, who glared right back, "But are you really going to allow them to stay?"

"I fear we have no choice," said Dumbledore, "If what the girl said is true, then attempting to send them home with a Portkey or similar could kill them."

"Wait, so you mean they really are Muggles?" asked Lily, looking startled.  
"I believe so," said Dumbledore, "I admit that I do not know much about Magical Japan, but I do know that none of their uniforms are the same as what they were wearing. Not only that, but you saw their reactions to the Portraits and moving stairways. The portraits at least are a common sight throughout the world."

Lily went pale and staggered back, falling into a chair.

"Lilyflower? Whats wrong?" asked James, startled at his wifes reaction.

"James, he doesn't know any magic," she breathed, "Hows he going to compete if he can't use magic? Hes going to die!"

"Don't worry Lily, he'll be fine," said James in a soothing voice, "Sirius and I can help get him up to speed, right mate?"

* * *

Back to Setsuna's POV

"ACHOO!"

"Gazuntite," said Midoriya.

After the conversation had ended, Mcgonagall had led us to an area of the castle where there were some guest rooms where we had been assigned a couple of rooms to use. She had left us a vile of potion each and left us to get settled in. The three girls were in one room while Midoriya and I were in the other.

"Thanks," I said, blowing my nose, "Someone must be talking about me."

"Probably our teachers," said Midoriya, looking a little annoyed, "Hey Setsuna, what do you feel about all this?"

"You mean that the Potters are my Birth Family?" I asked, "Angry mostly. I mean, I knew I was adopted, but to find out that my real...sorry, my birth parents are alive and basically abandoned me? Yeah, I'm not best pleased."

"I can imagine," said Midoriya, "No, actually I can't."

"Eh, whatever, I'll adapt," I said, "What about you, how are you holding up?"

"Fine, mostly," he said, "I'm a bit worried about what everyone back home must be feeling though…"

"We'll send them a message tomorrow," I said, "In the meantime, lets get our body clocks reset. I don't know about you, but dealing with that lot while jet lagged doesn't sound very appealing."

Midoriya chuckled as he got into bed, downing his potion as he did.

"Tastes like strawzzzzzzzz," he said, falling asleep before he could finish the sentence.

I sighed as I got under the covers as well. This was either going to be really fun or really annoying. Probably both now that I think about it. I downed the potion, noting that it did indeed taste of strawberries, and conked out three seconds later.

 **And done. So, what do you think of the introduction to the Wizarding World? I think I pulled Setsuna's reaction to it off quite well.**

 **Dumbledore's a manipulative, arrogant old man who may be going a tad senile in this, but I don't think hes necessarily evil. You can decide that for yourself. The Potters are remorseful for what they did, but they won't be getting Setsuna's forgiveness that quickly.**

 **A big part of this chapter was inspired by Persona's and Wizards by Arawn D. Draven, so props to him for being a damn good writer.**

 **I'm really looking forwards to the next chapter cus Luna will be in it! And if you're reading my Reading story of this story, you know exactly what to expect. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go and reinforce the Fourth Wall so she can't escape. Until next time, please leave a review!**


	13. Chapter 13

Outsider Chronicles: Split/Second Hero

Getting reborn into a world of superheros is annoying. Eh, at least I get awesome powers out of the deal. Now if only I didn't have that bloody line in my head...

 **And we are back! I don't have any messages or warnings, so lets dive right in. Enjoy!**

Chapter 13

The next morning dawned bright and early with us waiting outside the doors of the Great Hall to be introduced to the students of the three Schools.

"Remind me again why we're doing this?" asked Su.

"Good manners?" said Ochako.

"We do kinda need them for now," I said, "We don't have any way of getting in touch with UA and no way to get home. Hopefully we won't be here for long."

"I hope not," muttered Gabrielle.

Just then, the doors opened as Dumbledores voice reached us.

"And finally, it gives me great pleasure to announce that after 14 years, Harry Potter has returned to us as the Fourth Triwizard Champion!"

"I'm gonna kill him!" I snarled as yellow energy surged under my skin.

Never had I met a person more aggravating than Dumbledore in either life! Not even my little brother last time through was this bad! If he kept this up, I'd end up doing something very un-heroic to him. I stormed through the doors, intending to give the old geezer a piece of my mind, only to stop and stare in absolute shock as I saw the Sorting Hat sat on a stool at the head of the room.

"Now, please come forwards Mr Potter and we can begin the Sorting," said Dumbledore.

"THATS IT, I'M GONNA KILL HIM!" I roared in Japanese.

"GRAB HIM!" shouted Midoriya as I surged forwards.

"LET ME GO, I'M GONNA RIP HIS BEARD OFF AND CHOKE HIM WITH IT!" I shouted as my friends jumped on me to prevent me from carrying out my threat.

"Is something wrong Mr Potter?" asked Dumbledore.

"GRAGGHHHH!"

"PLEASE STOP TALKING!" shouted Gabrielle as I redoubled my efforts to do unspeakable things to the old man, "IF HE GETS ANY ANGRIER, WE WON'T BE ABLE TO HOLD HIM BACK!"

The students were all whispering to one another at this point, not entirely sure what to make of my explosion of rage at the man they all thought was my mentor. It took a few minutes for my friends to calm me down enough that I wouldn't kill the old man.

"I already told you yesterday Old Man," I growled between gritted teeth, "I will not be joining Hogwarts. Not only am I already attending another, better school, but it would also be extremely unfair to the other schools."

That started the whispering up again, the Hogwarts students wondering which school could be better than Hogwarts, while the visiting students seemed to be reevaluating me.

"Not only that, but I have warned you repeatedly about calling me that," I continued, ignoring the whispering, "My name is not Harry Potter, it is Setsuna Yuki."

Now that got a reaction from everyone as the whispering filled the room like a swarm of angry bees. Dumbledore cleared his throat, clearly not having expecting me to turn him down.

"I'm afraid that you must be Sorted Harry," he said, "You see, if you are to compete, you must have a teacher to represent you on the Judges…"

"Thats bullshit and you know it," said a voice from the doors.

We turned around to see a small group entering the Hall. The most obvious members were Almight in his uniform, his customary smile replaced with a frown, and a small, white dog...mouse...thing in a suit on his shoulder. Next to him and looking extremely irritated was Mr Aizawa and leading the group was a young Japanese woman with long, black hair worn in a ponytail. Her eyes were black, but her right eye was covered in a white and blue patch. She wore a white military jacket and skirt with a patch on her shoulder indicating that she was a Major. Clasped in her hand was a Katana in a red sheath with a red wrapped hilt that she carried with the ease of someone who could use it very well indeed.

"Ah, Miss Sakamoto, may I enquire what you are doing here?" asked Dumbledore, his smile becoming a tad forced.

"Thats Major Sakamoto to you Dumbledore," snapped the woman, "And I'm here because you kidnapped five students from UA Academy, four of which are Japanese citizens. Principle Nedzu requested my aid in locating his missing students. To be honest, I'm not entirely surprised that you are behind this."

While Sakamoto was tearing Dumbledore a new one in front of the entire school, our teachers walked up to us.

"Are you five alright?" asked Aizawa without preamble.

"We're fine, but…" said Su, glancing at me.

"WHAT?!" roared Sakamoto, preventing her from continuing.

We all jumped and turned to see the woman looming over Dumbledore, a blue energy field that could only be her Magic surrounding her as her knuckles turned white from how hard she was gripping her sword and the other teachers coward away from her. I couldn't help but notice that Lily had a look of awe on her face and seemed to be taking notes.

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT THE ONLY BIT OF SECURITY YOU BUT AROUND THAT CURSED GOBLET WAS A KAMI DAMNED AGE LINE!?" roared Sakamoto, "You bloody fool Dumbledore! You assured the ICW that you would be taking every conceivable precaution and you only used an AGE LINE?! What was to stop someone from simply throwing a piece of paper in!? Or levitating it in using a spell taught in the FIRST YEAR?!"

"WHAT?!" roared both Nedzu and Almight, the little rodent thing producing a surprisingly loud voice considering his size.

"DO YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT MY STUDENT IS STUCK IN THE TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT?!" demanded Almight, glancing down at us.

At out nods, he puffed up, his face turning red. This was the first time ever I'd seen Almight angry, even after all the footage I'd seen of his missions over the world.

"Now now, I fail to see what the problem is," said Dumbledore, "A little training and he'll be fine. Hogwarts is the best school in the world after all."

"First of all Dumbledore, that is a lie," snapped Sakamoto, "You know as well as I do that Ilvermorny is currently the best in terms of exam scores. Not only that, but Hogwarts is slap bang at the BOTTOM and has been for the past century and a half!"

A shocked gasp echoed through the hall as the Hogwarts students absorbed that little tidbit. Even the teachers looked shocked.

"Not only that, but even if Hogwarts was anything but a complete disappointment, Yuki wouldn't be able to learn Magic. Hes a _Quirk_ User you idiot!"

Dumbledore blinked.

"Whats a Quirk?" he asked.

Silence filled the hall as every single Muggleborn and Foreign Student stared at the Headmaster in shock. That shock only increased as they realized that the Purebloods in the room were also looking confused, as were most of the teachers. _Including_ both Potters. Sakamoto stared at Dumbledore, her mouth opening and closing in pure shock.

"Do you mean to tell me," she ground out eventually, "That you stupid, _fucking,_ idiots have your heads so far up your collective asses that you are unaware of the fact that over 80% of the population are in possession of powers that, in many cases, make Magicals seem weak by comparison?!"

By the end of it she was shouting again. Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"Perhaps we should adjourn to the other room," he said, indicating to the door behind the teachers table.

Sakamoto sighed.

"Perhaps we should," she said.

* * *

Two minutes later, we were gathered in the room where the champions gathered after the announcement, accompanied by the Potters, the headteachers of the two visiting school and the Champions. Flure, who had not been the the hall, was the last to arrive and paused when she saw Gabrielle, but didn't say anything. I noticed my newest friend stiffen slightly at the sight of her sister. Huh, looks like theres trouble in paradise.

"Now that we're all here, I believe that introductions are in order," said Dumbledore, "I am…"

"We already know you Dumbledore," said Sakamoto, "But you are correct. I am Major Mio Sakamoto of the Japanese Imperial Magical army and the Japanese representative of the ICW. With me are Nedzu, Shouta Aizawa and Almight of the UA Hero Academy."

"Its a pleasure to meet you all," said Nedzu, bowing from his place on Almights shoulder.

"Indeed," said Aizawa.

"I am Olympia Maxime, the 'headmistress of Beauxbatons," said the gigantic Madam Maxime, "And this is our Champion, Fleur Delacour."

"Relative of yours?" asked Su in Japanese.

"My sister," said Gabrielle tightly, "We...don't get on."

"Igor Karkaroff, Durmstrangs Headmaster," growled Karkaroff, who was glaring at me.

I glared right back and he flinched and looked away.

"Viktor Krum," grunted Krum, his hands shoved into his pockets.

"I'm Cedric Diggory, the Hogwarts Champion," said Cedric, eyeing me curiously.

I probably wasn't what he was expecting at all.

"Setsuna Yuki, the very much unwilling Fourth Champion I guess," I grumbled.

"Now thats done, we need to decide what to do with you four," said Mio, indicating to my friends, "We can get you home fairly easily. Your teachers have all the paperwork you need, so…"

"Actually, would it be possible for us to stay?" asked Midoriya.

He blushed and faulted as everyone turned to him.

"W-well, Yuki can't leave thanks to this contract," he said, "I-I wouldn't feel right leaving him here alone."

"Well said Midoriya," said Gabrielle, "I'm with him, I don't think its a good idea to leave him on his own."

"Um, I'd like to stay to," said Ochako.

"Ribbit, I'm not leaving him," said Su.

I looked around at my friends wide eyed. As cliche as it was, I couldn't help but be moved by the fact my friends were willing to stay in a strange place, half a world away from their families to support me.

"Thanks guys, but you don't have to," I said.

"True, but we want to," said Midoriya with a grin, "You're our friend Setsuna, we're not leaving you alone."

"SUCH A NOBLE THING TO DO!" said Almight, looking proud, "YOU WILL ALL MAKE FINE HEROES WITH AN OUTLOOK LIKE THAT! NEVER LEAVE A FRIEND BEHIND, NO MATTER WHAT!"

"I can see this being a huge problem for me," muttered Aizawa, although I could see a small smile on the Erasure Hero's lips, "But I approve. We should create a way for you to get in touch with your families nonetheless."

"That won't be hard," said Sakamoto, "Nedzu?"

"Oh yes, I'll sort it all out," said the Principle, "But I expect you five to keep up with your studies while you here."

"YES SIR!" we all said.

"Now, while they are here, Almight here has volunteered to serve as chaperone and Loco Parentis," said Sakamoto, "He will also fill the required spot on the Judges board. I'd do it myself, but I have far too many duties to be away from them for too long."

Dumbledore narrowed his eyes.

"I understand Mr Almight being Loco Parentis for them, but Mr Potters parents are here," he said, indicating to the Potters."

"They are no longer considered his Parents," said Sakamoto bluntly, "As he was left at an orphanage and adopted, the Yuki's are legally his parents."

The Potters looked like someone had slugged them in the gut while Dumbledore looked like he'd swallowed a lemon.

"Now that thats been delt with, I believe that we shall be taking our leave," said Nedzu, "I have a lot to do and Mr Aizawa has classes to teach. Oh, and Almight, I would suggest that you don't push yourself too far. You know that now you are in a place of Magic, your powers will drain that much faster."

"I KNOW," said Almight as smoke started to leak off his body, "IN FACT…"

POOOF!

"My transformations up," he finished as the smoke from his transformation cleared.

Everyone in the room not already aware of the true nature of One For All stared at him in absolute shock.

"W-wait a sec, I know you!" gasped James, "Your Scorpio Malfoy! We went to school together!"

 **And thats where I'm gonna end it. Aren't I evil? I know I said that this chapter would have Luna in it, but shit happens. Still, it won't be long before she makes her debut.**

 **So Dumbledore apparently knows just what buttons to push to get the normally mild mannered Setsuna mad enough to attempt MOBacide. That doesn't bode well for the future.**

 **Mio is based on the character by the same name from Strike Witches. I was watching an episode of it when I reached that point and it works fine. Shes certainly formidable enough to not take any of Dumbledores bullshit.**

 **Yeah, sounds like the Delacour sisters don't have the best relationship. We'll find out more in the not too distant future.**

 **NO, THAT IS NOT A TYPO! In this world, Almights a Brit and a Malfoy who may or may not be a Wizard. How is that possible? What does it mean? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **Now, if you'll excuse me, I can hear the Fourth Wall breaking, so I need to go shore it up before an angry Luna gets out and drowns me in pudding. Until next time, please leave an incredulous review!**


	14. Chapter 14

Outsider Chronicles: Split/Second Hero

Getting reborn into a world of superheros is annoying. Eh, at least I get awesome powers out of the deal. Now if only I didn't have that bloody line in my head...

 **And we are back! I don't have any messages or warnings, so lets dive right in. Enjoy!**

Chapter 14

OK, now that was quite the surprise. Who would have thought that the greatest Hero of them all would be related to a family like the Malfoys? I certainly didn't. Then again, that did explain why he didn't look particularly Japanese…

Anyway, after providing a relatively easy explanation to follow for those not in the know, while avoiding any mention of One For All, Sakamoto, Nedzu and Aizawa left to return to Japan while we headed out to enjoy a spot of breakfast. Since I really didn't want to put up with the Gryffindors, more than a few Hufflepuffs were glowering at us for some reason and the Slytherins are, well, Slytherin, we sat at the Ravenclaw table in an open area around a girl who currently had her face hidden behind an upside down copy of the Quibbler.

"Hello Split," said the girl, who could only be Luna Lovegood, "Its very nice to finally meet you. Its even nice to finally have a part in this story."

She put down her magazine and glared up at a random point above me. I got the strangest feeling that someone, somewhere had just swallowed loudly.

"Um, who are you?" asked Midoriya.

"Oh, I'm Luna Lovegood," said Luna, "Its nice to meet you Deku."

Deku blinked, now looking totally confused.

"How do you know my name?" he asked.

"Oh, thats thanks to my Quirk," she said, "The only Quirk that can exist alongside magic in the world, Deadpool!"

 **Luna Lovegood**

 **Quirk: Deadpool! She can see past the Fourth Wall, allowing her near omniscience and access to a Hammerspace!**

"Whats a Hammerspace?" asked Gabrielle as the words faded.

"This," said Luna, reaching under the table and somehow pulling out a massive mallet that looked like something Haley Quinn would use, "I have a subspace dimension I can pull anything out of."

"Anything?" asked Ochako.

"Anyyyything," drawled Luna, pulling out an M8 Avenger assault rifle from Mass Effect, Crescent Rose and the Kingdom Key.

"Right, OK, fair enough," I said, deciding not to ask as I reached for some food.

"How the fuck..?" started Gabrielle.

Su cut her off with a hand on Gabrielle's shoulder.

"Don't question it," she said.

"So, what exactly are we going to do all day?" asked Ochako as we ate.

"Well, I know what I'm doing," I said, "Finding somewhere where these morons can't stare at me."

I turned and glared at the Gryffindor table where most of the students were staring at me. They flinched and looked away, although I noticed that a red-head who could only be Ginny kept staring at me, not put off in the least by my glare.

"Fucking fangirls," I growled as I turned back to my breakfast.

"You'll be fine," said Luna, "The author already has plans for your future and it doesn't involve Ginevra."

"Author?" asked Su.

Luna just hummed as she made shapes with her food.

* * *

Once we were done eating, we left the hall. Despite not being best pleased at being dragged here, I fully intended to make the most of it and explore Hogwarts. After all, what self respecting Potterhead wouldn't in my situation? As we left the Hall, I heard Almights voice and paused.

"Hey guys, do you think we should ask if Almights got any work for us?" I asked.

"Sounds like a plan," said Midoriya, "Lets go."

We headed in the direction of Almights voice, only to find him stood with James and Sirius. We paused a short distance away, waiting for them to finish.

"So, you've spent the past ten years running around as a costumed Hero?" asked Sirius, looking amused, "I admit, thats...oddly fitting for you Skippy."

"Skippy?" I muttered incredulously as my companions, minus Midoriya, snickered at the nickname.

"Could you please not call me that?" growled 'Skippy'.

"Would you prefer Scorpio?"

Almights eye twitched, before he let out an explosive sigh.

"Alright, point taken," he growled, "But I suggest you watch your back."

"You were never able to prank us in school, why should that have changed now?" asked James with a smirk, "Anyway, it was good to see you again...Skippy."

He ducked under Almights half hearted swipe at his head and the two Marauders walked off laughing. Almight rolled his eyes and turned around. He paused when he saw us stood at the end of the hall and the wide smirk on my lips that I'm pretty sure was identical to the one James had been waring.

"So, why Skippy?" I asked.

Almight growled.

"If I didn't believe you were James' son before, I certainly do now," he said, "As for Skippy, well it came from the fact I hated my real name and the fact my Animagus form is a kangaroo."

OK, that did it and I burst out laughing. I honestly couldn't help it, it was just too funny to imagine Almight as a kangaroo, complete with his hairstyle and superhero outfit. Gabrielle also joined me in hysterics.

"Whats an Animagus?" asked Su over our laughter.

"I-its a Wizard who can turn into an Animal at will," wheezed Gabrielle in between laughs, "Oh, thats just too much!"

She keeled over again as her laughter increased. Almight cleared his throat and glared down at Gabrielle and I as we finally managed to regain control.

"I'm glad you think its so funny," he said, "Now, how about we get started on your training with 50 laps around the Great Lake?"

"OK," I said as the others groaned.

"And now Super Speed," snapped Almight.

"Oh."

"NOW!" shouted the Hero, expanding into his muscular form.

We took off, heading out the door and down towards the lake to escape the irate teacher.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT SETSUNA!" shouted Su as we ran.

"Worth it," I said with a grin.

* * *

As we were all in excellent shape, it didn't take us long to finish our run and none of us were that winded. Su had jumped in the water about five minutes in and spent the rest of the time idly swimming on her back beside us. We were met at our finishing point by Almight, who had a number of large bags at his feet, along with five, very familiar cases.

"Major Sakamoto has sent your things," he said as we jogged up to him, indicating to the bags, "I also had Mr Nedzu send your uniforms."

"Nice, I'll wear that during the Tasks," I said with a grin, "So, do we get a tour of the Castle?"

Almight rolled his eyes and beckoned for us to follow him. We grabbed our bags and costume cases and followed the older Hero into the Castle. He led us up to the rooms we'd used the night before, giving us a commentary as we went about various things we past and some bits of trivia about things that happened during his time in school.

"Um, Almight, I've been wondering something," said Ochako, "Last night, Major Sakamoto mentioned that Setsuna couldn't learn Magic because he was a Quirk User. What did she mean by that?"

"Ah, that," said Almight, "Well, its a proven fact among those that are aware of the existence of Magic that Magic and Quirks cannot exist within the same being."

He paused.

"Actually, thats wrong," he said, "You can have both, but if you have a Quirk, you cannot use magic. No one is entirely sure why, but its a subject of great interest to the ICW's researchers."

"In that case, how is it that you attended Hogwarts?" asked Gabrielle, "Surely if you had a Quirk, your family would have assumed that you were a Squib?"

"Well, I'm somewhat of a...special case," said Almight, "Thats all I'll say on the matter for now. Suffice to say, as of this moment, I am unable to use my Magic. However, that will likely change in a few months. Now, come along. We have a lesson to do."

We all groaned.

* * *

After Almight had spent three hours having us spar against each other, both with and without using our Quirks, he let us go and vanished somewhere with Midoriya. Ochako and Su remained in their rooms to unpack while Gabrielle vanished into thin air, leaving me to wonder around the castle. I quickly regretted my decisions however as I found myself under extreme scrutiny from the students as they moved between their classes.

"Don't these idiots have anything better to do than stare at me?" I growled as I swept past a group of giggling girls who seemed to be trying to attract my attention.

Badly. Seriously, they had more makeup plastered on than a clown and their voices were like sandpaper. It really didn't help that I kept seeing a flash of red hair out of the corner of my eye whenever I turned around. Apparently I'd acquired a stalker and I would bet my mask it was Ginny. Still, its not like she was that hard to lose, just run away at a casual job, leaving behind a trail of disoriented students and scattered paper in my wake.

* * *

I skidded to a stop outside, drawing some startled looks from some of the kids who were heading back from Care of Magical Creatures and Herbology. I ignored them as I headed down towards the lake, intent on taking advantage of what I knew could well be the last sunny day of the year. Sure, it was a bit nippy out, but my high metabolism made it so I was rarely uncomfortable in cold weather. Unfortunately, a sudden explosion and a pink tinted mushroom cloud rising up over the Forbidden Forest put my ideas of a nap on hold. I sighed and zipped into the woods, weaving through the trees until I came to a thoroughly destroyed clearing with a fully transformed and clearly pissed off Gabrielle stood in the middle, flinging fireballs around with abandon.

"Stupid cow!" she shouted as she blew a boulder to pieces, "How dare she say that to me!"

A tree was sliced to pieces.

"Weak am I?"

I ducked as a piece of said tree went flying over my head.

"Judging from that, I'd say no," I said as I pulled a Bowtruckle that had fallen out of the tree off my head before it could try and scratch my eyes out, "So, whats got you so fired up?"

Gabrielle jumped at the sound of my voice, her transformation retracting as she lost focus. Then my question reached her brain, she scowled, and it shot back out again in response to her anger.

"My bloody bitch of a sister," she snarled as she threw another fireball at a rock, blowing the poor thing to smithereens.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Trouble in paradise?"

Gabrielle scoffed.

"Some paradise," she said as she transformed and flopped down on a lightly smouldering tree stump, "Ever since it was revealed that I don't have magic, Fleurs treated me like I'm useless. Even after I discovered that my Veela heritage had been changed into a Quirk, she never changed. I got into UA on recommendation from Arsène and my Parents are proud of that. I thought Fleur would be too, but you know what she said? That I was an embarrassment for using my 'base instincts'. She thinks that being a Veela is something to be ashamed of and she doesn't seem to get that I'm not a Veela, I'm completely Human. My Quirk was born from my Veela DNA, but I am Human. She wasn't even impressed that I made it to the last round of the Tournament!"

Both of my eyebrows had vanished into my hairline at this point. I knew Fleur was a bit stuck up at this point, but this...I expected behavior like that from idiots like Malfoy!

"The stuck up bitch even had the nerve to accuse me of trying to seduce you!" continued Gabrielle, making me splutter in response, "As if. Everyone knows that you and Su have a thing."

I blinked. That was news to me.

"Pardon?"

Gabrielle just gave me a half hearted smirk, before she let out a sigh and slumping down on the log. Now that there didn't appear to be any risk of her flipping out and killing me, I walked over and put my arm around her shoulders.

"We used to be close," she said morosely, "I looked up to her, thought she was the best sister in the world. Then, when the Healers told us I was a Quirk User and wouldn't be able to use magic, she just...distanced herself. As if me not having magic was somehow a bad thing. I didn't notice at first, I was ecstatic! I'd always been a big fan of Heroes like Arsene and Almight and, since I couldn't go to Beaubaton, I decided to get into UA instead. My parents were proud and supported me all the way, but Fleur...she said I was wasting my time, that I was weak and should stay home. She treats me like some kind of fragile little doll!"

By this point she was shouting again and I was forced to snatch my hand back before the flames on her feathers burnt me. I may heal quick, but burns still stung. Gabrielle deflated, all her anger flowing out of her as she slumped down.

"I just want her to respect me," she muttered.

I hesitantly returned my arm to her shoulders.

"This might not sound very helpful, but maybe you should just ignore her," I said after a moment's silence, "I don't know why she thinks like she does, but when it comes to people like that, its better to simply put them out of your mind. Or beat them down and prove your not weak."

Gabby chuckled weakly at my admittedly feeble joke.

"Thanks Setsuna, you're a good friend," she said.

"Hey, my speed isn't my only special ability," I drawled with a thumbs up.

Gabby smacked me over the back of the head.

"That was way to corny," she said.

We both burst out laughing.

 **And done. Sorry it took so long, but writers blocks a bitch.**

 **So, we finally get to meet Luna and she reveals her Quirk and we get a bit of insight into this Almight. Skippy. Hehe**

 **So yeah, the Delacour sisters do NOT get on. Just to be clear, I do actually like Flure, its just that in this story shes a bit of a bitch. She'll come around though.**

 **I hope my slightly more in depth explanation about Magic and Quirks makes sense. However, since its not exactly possible to lose ones Quirk except with a close encounter with All For One, its easier to just say the powers are mutually exclusive.**

 **And with that, I'm done. Until next time, please leave a review!**


End file.
